Want To Be With You
by Dep Jung
Summary: luka dihati, itu yang sehun rasakan. Sehun tidak ingin hatinya dilukai lagi, sehun tidak ingin terluka untuk kedua kalinya .KaiHun.
1. hurt intro

Chapter 1

Title : Want To Be With You

Cast : Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In, Park Chan Yeol,

Byun Baek Hyun, D.O Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance, Hurts

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Disclaimer : The original of my thinking

warning : yaoi, typo(s), sometimes crackpair,

AU,OOC.

**Don't like don't read, no bashing no copas**

I ' e

**.Enjoy this fic.**

i wandered through the night all night as i swayed with stumbling steps drunk of my tears, i cried for a long time...

**H-A-P-P-Y R-E-A-D-I-N-G**

* * *

Author POV

Namja tinggi putih pucat, Oh Se Hun. Mabuk.. dia mabuk, berjalan sepanjang malam dengan air matanya, menangis cukup lama sehingga matanya kini hitam dan membengkak.. entah apa yang telah terjadi pada namja itu, hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Berjalan sendiri dikeheningan malam, dan terus berteriak sambil menangis dan berkata 'kau jahat, sialan kau. Aku mencintaimu' seperti itulah kalimat yang diucapkan namja itu. Suaranya kini telah serak, namun suara tangisnya masih belum berhenti.

Sehun POV

Aku berjalan sepanjang malam, sepanjang malam karena aku terpengaruh dengan sandungan langkah dalam keadaan mabuk lepas air mata hitamku, aku menangis dalam waktu yang lama. Malam ini menjadi malam yang buruk bagiku, aku di khianati. Dia menyakiti hatiku, betapa jahatnya kau melukai hatiku ini. Kau jahat, sialan kau. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.

-end sehun POV-

Brughhh,

sehun terjatuh dijalan lebih tepatnya pingsan tapi iya tak sepenuhnya pingsan. Ia masih bisa menyadari sedikit apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Sehun mendengar ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya entah itu siapa, sehun membuka sedikit matanya dengan penglihatan yang remang-remang ia melihat namja berkulit tan kini sedang membopongnya dan disitulah sehun pingsan sepenuhnya.

* * *

''in the morning''

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup sebuah kamar melalui ventilasi terbuka dari kamar itu, cahaya itu membuat seorang namja yang tadinya tertidur pulas dikamar itu sekarang terbangun. Dengan malas namja itu membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap sekitarnya dan ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah kamarnya.

''dimana ini?'' ucap seorang namja yang ternyata sehun

''hei kau sudah bangun'' ucap seorang namja berkulit tan

Sehun bingung dengan namja berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba sudah bediri berada disamping ranjang ia tidur, entah sejak kapan namja itu bediri disitu. Sehun pun tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

''k-kau s-siapa? Dan dimana ini?''tanyanya dengan gugup

''aku jongin, dan ini dikamarku''

-Author POV

Jongin namja tinggi berkulit tan, itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun dengan kulit tan tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jongin hidup sendiri semenjak eomma dan appanya berpisah. Ia bingung harus ikut dengan siapa, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, hidup mandiri.

''hah kamarmu? Apa yang terjadi padaku?''

Pikiran sehun sudah kemana-mana, ia takut semalam terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

''apa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?''

'Kejadian? Kejadian apa ya Tuhan? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Apa yang telah ku lakukan semalam hingga dikamar ini?' batin sehun

''hahaha, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya menolongmu semalam''ucap jongin sambil tertawa, sehun lega mendengar itu karna hal yang tidak ia inginkan tidak terjadi

''memang apa yang terjadi padaku semalam?''tanya sehun pada jongin dengan polos

''aku melihat kau terjatuh dijalan, ya kurasa kau pingsan jadi aku segera menghampirimu dan menolongmu dan aku tak tau siapa kau jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku''sehun baru ingat kalau dirinya semalam mabuk, dan terjatuh dijalan tanpa ia sadari apa yang terjadi setelah itu karna ia pingsan.

''hmmm terimakasih, oiya aku sehun''jongin membalas perkataan sehun dengan senyuman dan kembali bertanya pada sehun

''well, apa kau mabuk semalam? Dan menangis sepanjang malam hingga matamu hitam seperti ini?''pertanyaan jongin benar-benar membuat sehun gugup, bola mata sehun kesana kemari sehun bingung apa ia harus jujur kalau ia mabuk? Tapi sehun rasa, ia mempunyai alasan mengapa dia melakukan itu.

''hmm a-aku, a-aku hanya menghilangkan semua beban difikiranku dan rasa sakit dihatiku ini'' jongin menghela nafas, mencoba mengerti perkataan sehun dan kembali berkata

''apa kau mau bercerita padaku apa masalahmu? Aku fikir itu bisa meringankan beban fikiranmu''

''memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak mengerti jongin''ucap sehun seraya menggigit bibirnya sendiri

''aku memang baru mengenalmu, tapi aku akan mencoba mengerti perasaanmu''

'begitu baik namja ini. Apa aku harus bercerita tentang ini?' batin sehun

''b-baiklah, aku d-dia dia selingkuh jongin. Aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya hiks dia kekasihku, dia selingkuh jongin hiks''sehun mulai menangis sesegukan

''begitu jahat kekasihmu sehun-ahh''

Rasa tidak tega melihat sehun menangis seperti ini dan tanpa sadar jogin memeluk sehun, sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada jongin dan kini baju jongin lebih tepat dibagian dada telah basah karna airmata sehun.

''menangislah sehun, menangisah. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berhenti, sampai kau merasa puas dengan tangisanmu ini''

Sehun yang menyadari ucapan jongin, langsung melepaskan pelukan jongin darinya. Dan menatap jongin dengan rasa malu karna sehun menangis dipelukan seorang namja yang baru ia kenal.

''kenapa? Apa kau sudah puas?''tanya jongin meyakini sehun

'anggukan' itu yang ditunjukan sehun yang berarti iya, sehun tak kuat untuk berbicara saat ini. Dadanya begitu sesak karna sedari tadi ia menangis sesegukan.

''baiklah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Membunuh kekasihmu itu?''jongin mengucapkan dengan santai, sementara sehun membalikkan tubuhnya duduk membelakangi jongin

''aku tidak sejahat itu pabo-yaaa'' sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat menggemaskan. Jongin pun melihat kejadian menggemaskan itu walaupun ia duduk membelakangi jongin.

''haha iya aku tau, lalu kau mau apa? Apa kau lapar?'' entah apa yang ingin sehun lakukan, fikirannya saat ini dia ingin pulang

''aku ingin pulang, eomma pasti sudah menghawatirkan ku'' jongin mengerti, dan dia bertanya kembali pada sehun

''apa kau tidak ingin makan dulu?'' sebenarnya sehun lapar sangat lapar, sehun mengingat sang eomma yang pasti sudah sangat khawatir saat ini.

''aku yakin eomma sudah masak untukku dirumah''

''baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu''

''terimakasih jongin'' ucap sehun dengan senyuman termanisnya, untung saja sehun tidak menolak tawaran jongin

* * *

''terimakasih kau telah mengantarkanku'' sehun mengucapkan terimakasihnya dengan bow dan senyum manisnya itu. Jongin tercengang melihat senyuman sehun semanis itu, sehun terlihat lebih baik dan menarik jika seperti itu 'batin kai'

''sama sama sehun, apa lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi?''

''tentu saja, ini nomer ponselku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja kau mau''sehun memberikan nomer ponsel pada jongin, entah mengapa ia berharap agar jongin segera menghubunginya.

''baiklah, sampai jumpa''

''ne''singkat padat jelas..

Sehun menatap mobil jongin yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya. Sehun tersenyum, senyumnya kembali lagi setelah bertemu jongin. Kini sehun memasuki rumahnya, dan dilihat eommanya sedang mondar mandir diruang tamu. Ya eomma sehun 'cemas' memikirkan sehun yang tidak pulang semalam.

''eomma'' eomma sehun yang mendengar suara anaknya langsung menghampiri sehun

''oh sehun, kau sudah pulang kemana saja kau?'' sehun menghela nafas, eommanya seperti sudah lama tidak pernah melihat anaknya pulang. Ya itu wajar, sang eomma sangat khawatir padanya.

''aku baik-baik saja eomma, aku lapar apa kau memasak untukku?'' sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

''syukurlah, eomma belum memasak hehe''eomma sehun terkekeh

''aaaa eomma bagaimana ini, aku laparrrrrr''sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

''baiklah eomma akan memasak secepat mungkin untukmu. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu''

''ne'' singkat padat jelas..

Sehun memasuki kamarnya, berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi, sudah cukup. Ponsel sehun berbunyi ada pesan masuk, hanya nomer yang tertera disitu dan berisikan ''sehun-ahh ini aku jongin'' . setelah tau itu jongin, sehun tersenyum kembali entah apa yang terjadi pada sehun hingga dia merasa nyaman pada teman barunya jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian...

Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda

Deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda

Ponsel sehun berdering kembali tanda ada yang menelponnya, tersenyum dan sekilas terlintas dipikiran sehun itu adalah jongin. Namun senyum sehun berubah menjadi tatapan kesedihan saat melihat nama diponselnya itu. ''untuk apa lagi dia menghubungiku'' gumam sehun sambil menyeka air matanya.

**To be continue**

Annyeong^_^ ini adalah fic pertamaku, semoga kalian menyukai fic ini. Maaf ya kalo kurang panjang heheeeeee. Untuk fic petamaku, aku milih mereka mereka orang untuk dijadikan cast di fic ku ini. Please tiggalkan review kalian ya yang membaca ini. Aku butuh tanggapan kalian semua, karna aku masih belajar dalam dunia fanfic~ aku bakal lanjutin fic ini secepatnya kalau banyak yang minat dengan fic ini^^

Oiyaaaa kira kira siapa ya yang nyakitin hati sehun? Ada yang tau siapa kekasihnya sehun? Tunggu di chap selanjutnyaaaa

Gomawo telah membaca fic ini^^ *bow*

...

.please leave your review on this fic.

~WTBWY~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Want To Be With You

Cast : Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In, Park Chan Yeol,

Byun Baek Hyun, D.O Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance, Hurts

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Disclaimer : The original of my thinking

warning : yaoi, typo(s), sometimes crackpair,

AU,OOC.

**Don't like don't read, no bashing no copas**

I'm alone back to me please

**.Enjoy this fic.**

* * *

Ponsel sehun berdering kembali tanda ada yang menelponnya, tersenyum dan sekilas terlintas dipikiran sehun itu adalah jongin. Namun senyum sehun berubah menjadi tatapan kesedihan saat melihat nama diponselnya itu. ''untuk apa lagi dia menghubungiku'' gumam sehun sambil menyeka air matanya.

Sehun mengangkat ponselnya, tapi sehun hanya berani mengangkatnya. Sehun tidak kuasa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya terdengar suara namja diseberang sana dia mengatakan 'aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kutunggu kau dicafe biasa tempat kita bertemu. Ku tunggu kau jam 5 nanti' tut tut tut

-Sehun POV

Bertemu denganku? untuk apa? meminta maaf? atau menyakiti hatiku lagi? Apa belum puas dia menyakiti hatiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku harus menemuinya? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak kuat untuk melihatnya.

-end sehun POV

''sehunnnn, eomma sudah selesai masak''

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan eommanya segera mengusap air matanya kasar, mengatur nafasnya agar tidak ketahuan sang eomma kalau dia baru saja menangis.

''hun? Apa kau mendengar teriakan eomma ini? eomma sudah selesai memasak''

''ne eomma''

''apa kau sehat sehunnie?'' tanya sang eomma khawatir

'' hmm ne eomma''

''tapi kenapa matamu merah dan hitam? Kau habis menangis?''

''ani eomma, aku hanya kurang tidur saja'' sehun terpaksa berbohong, dia tidak mau eommanya tambah khawatir padanya

''baiklah, cepat habiskan makanmu dan segera beristirahat''

''ne eomma''

Selesai makan, sehun kembali ke kamar dan berbaring sambil menatapi sekeliling kamarnya sampai titik matanya berhenti tertuju pada sebuah foto dimana ia dan kekasihnya masih bersama. Betapa bahagianya saat itu, yang kini telah berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Sehun tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan yang lama, ia pun menghubungi jongin untuk meminta pendapatnya apa ia harus menemui kekasihnya itu?

''yeoboseyo jongin''

''nado sehun, ada apa? Kau rindu padaku eoh?''jawab jongin diseberang sana

''kau fikir kau siapa? Kekasihku hah? aku hanya butuh pendapatmu''#sehunpouting

''kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, kekeke. Pendapat tentang apa? tentang membunuh kekasihmu atau tidak?kau yakin akan melakukannya?'' jongin terus berbicara diseberang sana tanpa henti, membuat sehun kesal dan sedikit merona dengan ucapan pertamanya.

''bisakah kau tidak sok tahu dan berhenti berbicara jongin?lagipula aku tidak akan membunuhnya, aku tidak sejahat yang kau bilang. Huh kau tahu? Kekasihku mengajakku bertemu nanti sore jongin, aku bingung apa aku harus menemuinya '' ucap sehun panjang lebar

''temui saja, selesaikan masalahmu dengannya''

''kau enak berbicara seperti itu, aku tak kuat melihatnya untuk saat ini. Bagaimana jika nanti ia menyakiti hatiku lagi jongin? Tentunya aku akan menangis lagi, aku tidak ingin menangis lagi''

'' Ketika ia menyakitimu lagi, aku akan datang padamu memberikan pundakku padamu untuk bersandar karna aku tau kau akan menangis nanti. Aku akan bersamamu, menemanimu sehun-ahh'

''j-jongin hiks, kau'' sehun mulai menangis

''apa aku salah bicara padamu? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis, aku akan merasa bersalah sekali karna telah membuatmu menangis''

''tidak jongin, aku akan datang nanti sore hiks. Jemput aku dirumah dan temani aku, terimakasih jongin''

Sehun langsung memutuskan telponnya dengan jongin, menaruh ponselnya dan mulai tertidur. Sehun tidur dalam tangis.

-Jongin POV

Sehun, mengapa kau membuatku menaruh rasa tak tega padamu? Mengapa aku sangat peduli padamu? Sulit rasanya untuk tidak peduli padamu, kau hanya seorang namja yang baru ku kenal namun entah mengapa kau seperti orang yang sudah lama dekat denganku. Jika kau tersakiti, pasti hatiku juga terasa sakit sampai-sampai aku berfikir bahwa kita seakan ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

end jongin POV

Waktu korea sudah menunjukan jam 4.30 sore, setengah jam lagi sehun akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya dicafe. Sehun rasa, ia harus tegar didepan sang kekasih. Ia segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman rumahnya menunggu jongin datang menjemputnya, tak lama sehun menunggu akhirnya jongin tiba dengan mobilnya.

''annyeong sehun ahh, apa kau sudah siap'' tanya jongin semangat, sehun merasa bingung dengan perkataan jongin karna jongin sangat semangat menanyakan itu

''hhh kenapa kau begitu semangat''tanya sehun heran

''karna kalau tidak semangat, kau juga tidak akan semangat'' jawab jongin mantap

''baiklah, kau tidak menyuruhku untuk masuk kemobilmu?''

''apa kau sangat menginginkan masuk ke mobilku?'' jongin menggoda sehun, sehun mulai kesal dengan jongin

''kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku yasudah'' sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, bermaksud untuk tidak jadi bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Jongin yang melihat sehun berbalik langsung turun dari mobilnya, mengejar sehun yang sudah ingin memegang gagang pintunya seketika jongin langsung menarik tangan sehun dan membuat sehun berbalik menatapnya.

''sehun ahh, mian. Ayo masuk mobilku, kau harus menemuinya menyelesaikan masalahmu ne''

''...'' tak ada jawaban dari sehun selain anggukan darinya yang berarti iya.

*in the cafe*

''apa dia sudah datang?''tanya jongin, sedangkan sehun memperhatikan disekeliling cafe mencari orang yang dia cari sampai akhirnya titik pusat matanya berhenti tertuju pada orang yang dimaksud sehun.

''itu dia, dia sudah datang'' ucap sehun datar, sambil menunjuk orang tersebut

''aku akan menunggumu disini''

''ne'' sehun menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya

Aku harus tegar, aku harus bisa menatap matanya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

''ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?''tanya sehun ketus

''duduklah, aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cara yang baik-baik''jawab seorang namja

''hh ne, jadi apa maksudmu bertemu denganku '' sambil duduk dikursi didepan namja itu

Namja tinggi, bernama chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang khas tak mengurangi ketampanannya menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum berbicara dengan sehun

''sehun, mianhae. Aku sudah melukai hatimu, aku tak tau apa kau bisa memaafkanku atau tidak. Dan aku rasa, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi karna aku sudah mempunyai kekasih selainmu. Aku lebih mencintainya dibandingkan denganmu''ucap namja tersebut yang kini membuat sehun memasang wajah kecewa.

''aku mengerti hyung, kau lebih pantas mungkin bersamanya dibandingkan denganku. Kurasa ia jauh lebih baik dariku''sehun menjawab dengan nada bergetar

''sehun-ahh jangan menangis, aku tau ini adalah akhir yang buruk. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini padamu'' chanyeol menyeka airmata sehun yang hampir terjatuh dengan tangannya

''kau jahat hyung hiks''

''apa kau tidak rela jika aku bahagia dengan yang lain?'' tanya chanyeol seakan membuat sehun sesak, bingung harus menjawab apa

''a-aku rela hyung, sangat rela. Tapi kau melakukan ini disaat yang tidak tepat, disaat aku mulai mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu kau malah membuat hatiku hancur. Betapa sakitnya hyung yang aku rasa hiks hiks'' sehun menangis sesegukan

''aku tau aku jahat, sangat jahat. Aku telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang sangat tulus padaku''

''lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu hyung hiks''

''...'' tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, pertanyaan sehun benar-benar membuat chanyeol bungkam seketika chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa

''tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan kembali''

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan sehun sesaat menuju sebuah meja dimana disitu terdapat seorang namja putih dengan mata sipitnya. Chanyeol mengajak namja tersebut untuk ikut bersamanya dihadapan sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan chanyeol sedari tadi saat ia pergi meninggalkannya, dan sekarang chanyeol menuntun seorang namja menujunya.

Kenapa dia membawa namja itu? Apa iya kekasih chanyeol? chanyeol kumohon jangan, aku tidak siap jika itu benar aku tau dia pasti lebih baik dariku tapi cukup yeol kau memberi rasa sakit ini kumohon jangan menambahkan rasa sakit ini lagi.

''sehun-ahh, ini baekhyun kekasihku'' tanpa basa basi dari chanyeol, chanyeol langsung mengenalkan kekasihnya pada sehun

D E G

Hati sehun benar-benar hancur, sesak rasanya. Chanyeol sepertinya ingin membuat hati sehun hancur, benar-benar hancur.

''annyeong sehun'' sapa baekhyun pada sehun, sekuat hati sehun menahan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba membalas sapaan dari baekhyun. Kini air mata sehun telah kering, beruntung air matanya sudah kering sehingga baekhyun tidak melihat ia menangis.

''nado annyeong baekhyun'' sehun menyapa baekhyun dengan tersenyum, meski hatinya kini menangis.

''sehun-ahh, baekhyun lah alasanku'' chanyeol mengucapkan itu pada sehun, dan sehun pun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud chanyeol.

Sehun tak tahan melihat semua ini, segera ia beranjak dan mencari alasan

''ne dia lebih baik dariku, apa sekarang sudah selesai? Aku rasa aku harus segera pulang, eomma sudah menungguku dirumah''

''tapi apa kau sudah memaafkanku?'' tanya chanyeol dengan hati-hati, chanyeol takut sehun tidak akan memaafkannya.

''tentu saja, aku mengerti hyung dengan semua ini'' jawab sehun dengan senyum (palsu) nya.

''terimakasih sehun ahh'' senyum chanyeol mengembang begitu saja, chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan arti senyuman sehun.

''baiklah sampai jumpa hyung, baekhyun'' saat menyebut nama baekhyun, entah mengapa rasa sesak selalu ada ketika menyebut nama itu

''sehun mianhae, tak ada maksudku untuk merebut chanyeol darimu''

''ne, aku mengerti. Tak apa baekhyun''

Sehun pergi meninggalkan mereka, sehun berjalan menuju mobil karna ia tahu bahwa jongin sudah berada didalam mobil. Tatapan sehun kini kosong, membuat jongin takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada sehun.

'Clek' sehun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya

''sehun-ahh gwenchana?'' tanya jongin pada sehun, jongin sangat khawatir pada sehun

''...'' tak ada jawaban dari sehun, yang ada hanyalah cairan bening dipelupuk mata sehun yang kini mulai mengalir dipipi sehun.

''sehun-ahh jangan menangis seperti ini. hmmm aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang mungkin akan membuatmu agak tenang''

Sehun hanya diam saja, jongin yang melihat sehun seperti itu mengerti bahwa saat ini hatinya sehun sangat sakit. Memang tak ada jawaban dari sehun, namun jongin mengartikan bahwa ajakannya kesuatu tempat disetujui oleh sehun.

Jongin langsung menjalankan mobilnya, melaju secepat mungkin ketempat tujuannya. Jongin ingin segera sampai, menenangkan sehun. Didalam mobil berkali-kali jongin mengajak ngobrol sehun, tapi sehun mengabaikannya sehun terus menangis dalam diam.

''sehun-ahh apa kau tidak lelah menangis terus?'' ucapan jongin kali ini membuat sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu kata dari mulutnya

''bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku, menangislah sampai aku merasa puas''

jongin baru ingat dia pernah berbicara itu pada sehun. Disitulah mereka berdua mulai diam diperjalanan

*Arrived*

jongin dan sehun sudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju senyum jongin mengembang, segera ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk sehun.

'clek'

''sehun-ahh kita sudah sampai, ayo turun dan ikuti aku'' ajak jongin semangat

Masih dalam tatapan kosong, namun sehun mendengar dan mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh jongin. Sehun keluar dari mobil, dan mengikuti jongin.

Pantai, yakk jongin membawa sehun ke pantai untuk melihat betapa indahnya sunset. Waktu sekarang menunjukkan jam 5:40 waktu korea.

''hhh apa kau senang berada disini? Lihatlah, sunset yang sangat indah kan''

''hiks'' sehun menangis (lagi)

''aigooo sehun-ahh mengapa menangis lagi huh''

''chanyeol pernah mengajakku seperti ini jongin, mengapa kau mengingatkanku padanya'' ucap sehun dengan bergetar

Jongin tidak tahu bahwa ini akan membuat sehun teringat lagi pada chanyeol, jongin memeluk sehun dan mengusap rambut sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

''mian, aku tak tahu hun. Jika kau pernah melakukan ini pada chanyeol, bukan berarti kau harus teringat terus dengannya. Kau ini sedang bersamaku, jadi kali ini jangan mengingatnya lakukanlah besamaku. Melihat matahari yang tenggelam disana, merasakan ketenangan yang ada. Aku akan bersamamu sehun-ahh'' ucap jongin menenangkan sehun

''terimakasih jongin kau selalu menenangkanku''

Sehun melepaskan pelukan jongin, dan tersenyum pada jongin. Membuat jongin senang karna ia rasa ia telah berhasil membuat sehun tenang.

''aku senang melihatmu senyum''

''aku lebih senang karna kau selalu ada untukku jongin''

~chup~

Sehun mengecup bibir jongin singkat, pipi sehun merah malu karna telah mencium jongin. jongin hanya diam dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, sehun langsung menciumnya begitu saja dan jongin pun tersenyum.

''baiklah, ayo jongin kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sudah mulai dingin disini'' ucap sehun sambil beranjak lari meninggalkan jongin menuju mobil

*arrived at sehun house*

'clek' sehun membuka pintu mobil sendiri tanpa jongin bukakan.

''jongin terimakasih telah menemaniku'' sehun tersenyum mengembang

''ne sama-sama, aku senang melihat kau bahagia''

''soal tadi, aku nggg minta maaf anggap saja itu adalah ucapan terimakasih ku''

''tidak apa, aku suka. Lain kali jika ingin melakukan itu, bilang dulu padaku biar aku bersiap-siap'' jongin menggoda

''hh kau ini bicara apa jongin'' sehun pouting

''sudah masuklah, dan beristirahat''

''ne, hati-hati jongin'' sehun membalikkan tubuhnya

''sehun'' sehun menoleh kembali pada jongin

''mwo?'' sehun membulatkan matanya #wew

''kau tidak ingin memberiku kecupan lagi?'' jongin menggoda sehun lagi kkk~

''hhhh lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat''

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, sehun malu dengan ucapan jongin, membuat sehun senyum-senyum sendiri. Jongin yang melihat tingkah laku sehun seperti itu tertawa geli.

Sebentar sehun menoleh pada jongin sebelum ia masuk rumah, tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih jongin' walau suara sehun kecil, tapi jongin mengerti apa ucapan sehun~

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong, pendek/panjang? Maaf kalau masih pendek T_T

Makasih banget yang udah review fic ini *deep bow*

Balasan review ku~

sayakanoicione : sip sudah

kikikyujunmyun : maksut kamu? ._.

sehunnoona : iya bener, kok tau? Sip deh

byuncrackers : iyaa, terimakasih. Jempolnya aku simpen dikulkas(?) okesip, makasih banyak yaa^^

rainrhainyrianarhianie : aihhh bener kaihun, aku sukanya mah kaihun. Okesip, kritikannya membantu banget. Apa chap ini sudah lebih baik? Terimakasih^^

wahyuthetun : gemesin deh *alay#plakk nanti aku panjangin kaya jln panarukan(?)

.56 : masa iya sehun mau ama sooman? U.u luhan terlalu polos kaya aku buat dijadiin karakter begitu #plakkk iya amiinn, aku akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga menjadikan mereka sampai akhir

bbuingbbuingaegyo : iya *hug sehun* kaihun dongggg3

Ayupadma28 : chanyeol, masih mau ngepites? U.u iyadong hehe

**.please leave your review on this fic.**

**~WTBWY~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Want To Be With You

Cast : Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In, Park Chan Yeol,

Byun Baek Hyun, D.O Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance, Hurts

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Disclaimer : The original of my thinking

warning : yaoi, typo(s), sometimes crackpair,

AU,OOC.

**Don't like don't read, no bashing no copas**

**.Enjoy this fic.**

* * *

Pagi yang dingin, terlihat jongin dan mobilnya yang sudah berada dihalaman rumah sehun. Jongin menjemput sehun karna ajakan sehun yang ingin pergi ke kedai bubble tea untuk meminum bubble tea bersama.

Tinnn tinnn

Jongin membunyikan suara klakson mobilnya agar sehun tahu bahwa dirinya sudah datang.

Sehun yang mendengar suara klakson mobil langsung melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya, sehun tersenyum melihat jongin yang rela dipagi dingin seperti ini mau diajak untuk meminum bubble tea bersamanya.

Segera sehun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, dan pamitan kepada sang eomma. Eomma sehun sangat senang, karna senyum sehun telah kembali seperti dulu. Eomma sehun belum tahu siapa orang yang telah membuat sehun kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Setelah pamitan dengan sang eomma, sehun pun langsung beranjak keluar. Sehun menghampiri jongin dengan sedikit berlari karna sudah tidak sabar ingin segera meminum bubble tea.

''annyeong jongin, pagi ini sangat dingin'' sapa sehun

''nado annyeong, ne dingin sekali'' balasnya

''kajja, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk meminum bubble tea kekeke''

''baiklah''

Sehun memang agak tidak sabaran kalau sudah urusan bubble tea.

Jongin segera melajukan mobilnya. Didalam mobil cukup hening, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sesekali sehun menoleh ke arah jongin dan memandangi wajah jongin walau hanya dari samping, yakk sehun tersadar kali ini bahwa jongin sebenarnya sangat tampan.

Jongin yang menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh sehun langsung melirik sehun. Sehun yang tahu akan lirikan jongin seketika langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan, berpura-pura kalau ia tidak memperhatikan jongin melainkan memperhatikan yang lain. Namun sayang akting sehun tidak berhasil, jongin mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan sehun.

''aku tahu aku tampan, sehingga kau memandangiku terus ne'' sehun yang mendengar ucapan jongin, membuatnya kini salah tingkah.

''tidak usah salah tingkah seperti itu sehun-ahh'' ucap jongin santai dan masih tetap fokus menyetir.

''aku? Memperhatikanmu? Kau salah jongin, aku memandang keluar melihat-lihat disetiap jalan yang ada''

''usaha akting yang cukup bagus, namun sayang aktingmu tidak bisa membuatku percaya padamu''

''...'' sehun hanya diam, betapa pintarnya jongin bisa membaca tingkah laku sehun. Kini pipi sehun memerah, malu karna jongin mengetahui bahwa ia memperhatikannya.

Suasana didalam mobil kembali hening

Jongin menyalakan musik, memecahkan keheningan suasana. Jongin asik sendiri dengan lagu yang di setelnya, dan jongin pun mulai bernyanyi

_I always knew this day would come  
_

_We'd be standing one by one  
_

_With our future in our hands  
_

_So many dreams so many plans._

Sehun terus memperhatikan jongin, melihat jongin bernyanyi itu membuat sehun merasa aneh

mendengar suaranya.

''jongin, apa menurutmu suaramu bagus?''

''tentu saja''

''tapi bagiku tidak''

''apa kau fikir kau bisa bernyanyi lebih baik dariku?''

Ciitttttttttttttttttttttt

Jongin mengerem mendadak, membuat sehun kaget dan diam seketika. Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi

''sayangnya, kau tidak bisa bernyanyi lebih baik dariku kan. Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun'' jongin langsung turun dari mobil meninggalkan sehun didalam

''huh dasar, sombong sekali kau jongin'' umpat sehun didalam mobil yang kemudian keluar mobil untuk menyusul jongin.

Sebenarnya agak susah mencari kedai bubble tea pagi dingin seperti ini, untung saja sudah ada yang buka.

Kedua namja ini masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut, dilihatnya didalam kedai tersebut sudah banyak orang walaupun pagi dingin seperti ini. mungkin mereka penggemar bubble tea seperti sehun, sehingga pagi-pagi saja sudah berada disini.

''sehun, kau ingin rasa apa?''

''coklat, aku suka coklat''

''ne, bubble tea rasa coklat satu'' ucap jongin kepada pelayan kedai tersebut

''aihh, kenapa hanya satu? Apa kau tidak ingin itu?''

''tidak, ini untukmu. Aku hanya menemanimu''

Setelah mendapatkan bubble tea yang diinginkan sehun, mereka segera kembali ke mobil karna tak kuat dinginnya cuaca.

Sehun meminum bubble tea dengan lahap, yakk seperti orang yang sudah lama sekali tak meminum bubble tea.

Tidak tahu tujuan selanjutnya akan kemana, jongin segera melajukan mobilnya beranjak pergi. Jongin memutuskan untuk makan , karna ia lapar dan menurutnya cuaca seperti ini cocok untuk makan itu.

Sehun masih menikmati sang bubble tea. Sehun tidak banyak berbicara ia hanya menuruti jongin, tak peduli ia dibawa kemana oleh jongin karna sehun pikir selama ini jongin telah baik padanya bersedia menemaninya setiap saat. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia menemani jongin seperti jongin menemaninya?

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi didalam mobil terjadi keheningan

Dan lagi-lagi jongin memutar sebuah lagu yang tadi di setelnya, dan mulai bernyanyi sesuka hatinya

_Always knew after all these years  
_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
_

_But never thought that I'd walk away  
_

_with so much joy but so much pain  
_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

''yakk jongin sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan lagu itu''

''tentu, ada kenangan dibalik lagu ini''

''kau sudah punya kekasih ne?''

''ini lagu favoriteku dengan seseorang yang special bagiku''

''...''

D E G

Mengapa? Ketika mendengar kalimat seseorang yang special yang keluar dari bibir jongin itu sangat membuat sehun gelisah. Apa jongin telah memiliiki kekasih?

Sebenarnya dengan sikap jongin yang selalu perhatian seperti ini, membuat sehun berpikir bahwa jongin telah memberinya harapan. Membuat sehun menaruh harapan lebih.

''kita sudah sampai, ayo turun. Aku lapar sekali''

Mereka telah sampai disebuah rumah makan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai buble tea tadi.

Jongin memasuki rumah makan itu dengan segera, meninggalkan sehun dan menyuruhnya menyusul jongin kedalam, karna ia benar-benar sudah lapar.

Segitunya kah jongin jika lapar? Meninggalkan temannya begitu saja. Sehun agak jengkel dengan sikap jongin seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat? Selama ini jongin selalu menurutinya, apa salahnya jika ia berbalik menurut kepada jongin walau ini menjengkelkan.

Ketika sehun memasuki rumah makan tersebut terlihat dengan matanya mendapati jongin yang sudah asyik menyantap ramyun disebuah meja. Cepat sekali namja itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

''jongin cepat sekali kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau'' ucap sehun sembari duduk disebelah jongin

''apa saja bisa kudapatkan dengan cepat jika ku mau, ini satu untukmu''

''aku tidak ingin makan''

''cuaca dingin, makanan ini hangat dan cocok untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Memangnya kau mau jika kau mati kedinginan?''

''baiklah'' akhirnya sehun mengalah pada jongin. Jongin selalu membuatnya kehabisan kata untuk membalas perkataan jongin

Ditengah asyik memakan , ponsel jongin berbunyi.

_I always knew this day would come  
_

_We'd be standing one by one  
_

_With our future in our hands  
_

_So many dreams so many plans_

Bukankah ini lagu tadi? lagu yang di setel jongin disaat didalam mobil. Segitunya kah dia menyukai lagu itu? 'batin sehun'

'yeoboseyo'

'nado yeoboseyo, jongin aku sudah sampai cepat jemput aku' terdengar sebuah suara disebrang sana

'ne ne, aku akan segera kesana'

Klik

Siapa yang menelpon jongin? apa orang yang special bagi jongin itu yang menelponnya.

''sehun-ahh, aku harus menjemput seseorang tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu''

''kau ingin menjemput siapa?''

''seseorang yang ku bilang special tadi''

Yang benar saja, apa yang dipikiran sehun benar-benar terjadi. Lagu itu, orang itu sepertinya benar-benar special dimata jongin dan tentunya membuat sehun penasaran.

''apa aku tidak boleh ikut?''

''lain kali akan kukenalkan kau dengannya''

''ne''

Segera jongin beranjak dan membayar ramyun tadi.

Jongin menggandeng tangan sehun keluar, menuju mobil. Disaat ingin keluar pintu rumah makan tersebut mereka berpapasan dengan dua namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi sehun.

Ya, chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu, jelas nampak diwajah sehun tatapan kekecewaan pada namja tinggi tersebut. Jongin memperhatikan tatapan sehun, jongin dapat mengartikan tatapan sehun.

Jongin segera menarik tangan sehun keluar dari rumah makan tersebut, melewati chanyeol dan baekhyun yang hanya menatap dengan rasa bersalah pada sehun.

Sehun yang dituntun jongin hanya berjalan dengan menunduk menuju mobil. Tetapi kali ini sehun terlihat lebih tenang seakan-akan ia harus benar-benar melupakan chanyeol, seakan-akan ia tak pernah mengenali sosok chanyeol.

.

'klek' jongin segera membukakan pintu dan segera menyuruh sehun masuk.

''sehun''

''ne jongin?'' jawab sehun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

''kau tak apa kan?'' tanya kai meyakini sehun.

''aku memang kecewa jongin, sangat kecewa. Tapi hidupku masih panjang, masa depan yang indah menantiku. Aku tak ingin pupus begitu saja karna hal ini. aku tidak apa jongin'' jawab sehun sembari menarik ujung bibirnya, menghasilkan senyuman yang manis, yang kini menatap jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, hal yang sangat disukai oleh jongin.

Sehun bahagia, hal yang sangat diinginkan jongin.

'teruslah seperti ini sehun, tersenyum untukku. Bahagialah sehun'batin jongin

Jongin melajukan mobilnya bermaksud untuk mengantarkan sehun untuk kembali kerumahnya karna jongin harus segera menjemput 'seseorang' dibandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan chanyeol, entah kenapa membuat baekhyun heran. Karna sedari tadi chanyeol tidak memakan, melainkan hanya mengaduk dan menatap ramyunnya dengan melamun.

''yeollie'' panggil baekhyun berusaha untuk membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja chanyeol tak mendengar panggilan baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil dan mencoba memanggil ulang chanyeol.

''yeollie, apa kau mendengarku?'' kali ini panggilan baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol. chanyeol yang kaget, sontak langsung menjawab baekhyun.

''ne''

''kau ini kenapa? Kau hanya melamun dan memainkan makananmu'' jelas baekhyun

''gwenchana, aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan'' jawab chanyeol bohong, namun baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak mudah untuk dibohongi. Baekhyun tau kalau chanyeol sedang berbohong padanya.

''aku tau kau memikirkan sehun'' perkataan baekhyun membuat chanyeol sontak langsung menatap baekhyun tajam.

''jangan sebut namanya lagi dihadapanku''

''tapi jelas kau memikirkannya, jadi tak salahkan jika aku menyebut namanya dihadapanmu'' jawaban baekhyun membuat chanyeol bungkam, karna chanyeol memang sedang memikirkan sehun.

''kau tidak bisakan menjawab perkataanku?'' tanya baekhyun.

''ayo pergi, aku sudah tidak ingin makan'' chanyeol berkata pada baekhyun sembari berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terduduk. Chanyeol berjalan keluar bermaksut untuk meninggalkan rumah makan tersebut.

Baekhyun merasakan apa yang chanyeol rasakan. Perasaan chanyeol, persis dengan perasannya saat ini. perasaan rasa 'bersalah'

Baekhyun segera membayar, dan beranjak jalan menuju keluar menyusul chanyeol yang pasti sekarang sudah berada didalam mobil.

'clek'

''yeollie'' panggil baekhyun yang hanya dijawab singkat oleh chanyeol

''ne''

''aku ingin bicara padamu'' pinta baekhyun

''bukankah sedari tadi kau berbicara padaku'' jawab chanyeol datar dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

''bawa aku ketempat yang sangat tenang, kumohon'' chanyeol mendengar permintaan kekasihnya ini, chanyeol hanya menoleh menatap baekhyun lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jongin telah sampai dihalaman rumah sehun.**

''masuklah, istirahat. Begitu dingin cuaca, jangan keluar rumah ne, kau bisa sakit nanti''

''ne hyung'' jawab sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada jongin.

''kau memanggilku hyung?'' tanya jongin menahan tawanya.

''memangnya kenapa? Kurasa aku tak salah'' jawab sehun yang kini tertunduk malu dihadapan jongin

''haha sudahlah, sana masuk'' jongin terkekeh

''ne'' jawab sehun singkat

Ketika sehun ingin membuka pintu mobil, jongin menarik tangan sehun. Membuat sehun berbalik pada jongin.

~chup~

Jongin mengecup kening sehun cukup lama

''jangan sampai sakit ne'' ucapan jongin hanya diakhiri dengan anggukan dari sehun

Sehun segera keluar dari mobil, perasaannya yang sakit dan kecewa seakan telah benar-benar bangkit kembali karna hanya seorang jongin.

Sehun segera masuk setelah menatap mobil jongin yang kini telah melaju menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol sampai disuatu tempat yang diinginkan baekhyun.** Mereka ke Sungai Han. Sungai yang memiliki pemandangan indah, menciptakan suasana tenang.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, betapa tenangnya tempat ini.

Chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum, membuat chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

''yeollie'' panggil baekhyun membuka percakapan

''ne''

''apa kau tenang disini?'' tanya baekhyun

''tentu, tempat ini bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Melupakan masalahku sejenak''

Baekhyun mengerti ucapan chanyeol apa yang dimaksud dengan 'masalah'nya.

Baehyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu

''aku perusak kebahagiaan seseorang, betapa jahatnya aku merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berbahagia'' baekhyun mengucapkan dengan nada rasa sangat bersalah. air mata baekhyun yang kini mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya membuat chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam, dan menyeka air mata baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang kini dipipi putih baekhyun.

''tidak, aku sendiri yang memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihku dan''

''cukup chanyeol! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, jelas sudah aku yang mau begitu saja menjadi kekasihmu karna aku juga mencintaimu dan betapa bodohnya aku tidak memikirkan perasaan sehun hikss'' chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dalam dan baekhyun menangis sesegukan didalam dekapan chanyeol.

''sudah chagi sudah, aku memilihmu karna kau sebenarnya yang lebih dulu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dari pada sehun'' chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun.

''lalu kau hiks anggap apa sehun selama ini hiks'' lagi-lagi baekhyun membuat chanyeol bungkam

Chanyeol memang mencintai keduanya, walaupun baekhyun yang lebih dulu sebenarnya membuat chanyeol jatuh hati pada baekhyun. Tapi disisi lain entah mengapa ia juga mencintai sehun, sudah terbiasa rasanya hari demi hari bersama sehun yang kini hanyalah masa lalu yang berakhir sangat menyakitkan bagi sehun.

Baekhyun kini mulai tenang, dan melepaskan pelukan chanyeol darinya.

''kembalilah pada sehun, sehun lebih pantas bersamamu dibanding aku yang bersamamu''

''kau salah byun baekhyun, sehun seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku'' jelas chanyeol

''kau bodoh chanyeol, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya''

Chup~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir byun dan melumatnya cukup lama. Baekhyun tidak membalas lumatan chanyeol, ia hanya diam saja apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya padanya karna hatinya kini begitu sakit dan penuh rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada baekhyun, karna chanyeol menyadari baekhyun yang hampir kehabisan nafasnya.

''berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, aku mencintaimu''

.

.

.

.

**Cukup lama perjalanan jongin menuju bandara.**

Tapi kini ia akhirnya telah sampai dibandara tujuannya.

Masuk kedalam dan mencari orang yang telah menunggunya lama. Berharap ia tidak diceramahi oleh orang tersebut.

''jongin'' teriak seorang namja bertubuh mungil memanggil nama jongin dengan keras. Jongin menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari belakangnya dan tak jauh jarak darinya.

Jongin berlari menuju namja tersebut. Namja itu menatap jongin tajam, membuat jongin menunduk karna tatapannya.

''yakk lama sekali paboo'' ucap namja itu sembari mengetuk ujung depan kepala jongin.

''appo, mian aku tadi ada urusan. Masih untung kujemput'' keluh jongin

''kau bilang apa hah?''

''aissh kau ini bawel sekali, sudah ayo'' ajak jongin

''kemana?'' entahlah namja ini amnesia atau bodoh tapi pertanyaan namja ini membuat jongin sedikit jengkel.

''apa kau tidak rindu dengan ibumu? Atau kau sudah tak mempunyai ibu hah?''

''aissh kau ini berbicara keterlaluan sekali jongin, aku hanya bercanda'' jawab namja itu yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

''hh yasudah kajja'' ajak jongin

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong apa kabar? Mian lama, kemarin2 lagi busy^^

dan maaf kalau penulisan paragraf berantakan, itu karna mungkin pengeditan dari lagi eror/3 u.u

Keep reading ne and DEEP BOW to readers which already reading this. Tenkyuuuuuu:)

**.please leave your review on this fic.**

**~WTBWY~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Want To Be With You by kaesungyoung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi ini bersinar terik tak seperti pagi sebelumnya yang dingin. Sinar menelusup masuk ke kamar Sehun melalui celah-celah jendela yang ada, Sehun terbangun membuka matanya malas, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Menghela napasnya pelan, beranjak bangun dan keluar kamar. Hari ini Sehun berniat untuk mengenalkan Jongin pada eommanya.

Sehun mencari eomma ke dapur, namun Sehun tak mendapati eommanya disitu. Tak biasanya eomma tak didapur, Pikirnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar eommanya, berharap ia menemukan sang eomma didalamnya.

'clek' Sehun membuka pintu kamar eommanya pelan

''eomma? Apa kau didalam?'' ucap Sehun pelan, sambil melongok kedalam kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar tersebut, mungkin eommanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, pikirnya. Sehun hendak menutup pintu kembali, namun langkahnya untuk menutup pintu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara batuk dari dalam kamar eommanya.

Sehun segera masuk kedalam kamar sang eomma, dilihatnya eommanya sedang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun membelakakan kedua bola matanya, terlihat sedikit panik.

''eomma kau sakit?'' tanya Sehun khawatir. Eomma Sehun tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja ''eomma baik-baik saja hanya sedikit lelah''

''aku tahu kau sakit eomma'' ucap Sehun. Eommanya hanya terdiam dan menatap Sehun, kembali berbicara "kau tidak pergi dengan Chanyeol hari ini?'' tanya eommanya bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, pertanyaan eommanya membuat Sehun terdiam menunduk, dan menghela napasnya berat karna harus mendengar nama itu lagi yang terlontar dari mulut eommanya sendiri. Tapi pikir Sehun wajar saja jika eommanya berbiacara seperti itu karna Sehun belum bercerita tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

''aku tidak bersamanya lagi eomma'' ucap Sehun seraya menatap eommanya yang kini kebingungan dengan ucapan anaknya.

''kau—'' belum sempat eomma Sehun menanyakan sesuatu, tapi Sehun tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan sang eomma padanya.

''ya, aku sudah berpisah cukup lama. Maafkan aku tidak bercerita tentang ini'' ucap Sehun dengan nada merendah.

''jadi selama ini kau bersedih karna Chanyeol?'' tanya eomma yang hanya dibalas anggukan oeh Sehun. ''Tapi akhir-akhir ini eomma melihatmu tersenyum, seperti orang yang sedang berbahagia. Eomma pikir itu karna Chanyeol'' jelas eommanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ''bukan eomma, rencana ku hari ini sebenernya ingin mengajak seseorang untuk ku kenalkan pada eomma yang telah mengembalikan senyumku yang selama ini rapuh, tapi kurasa waktu tidak mengizinkan untuk sekarang karna eomma sekarang sedang sakit''

''bawa dia, eomma ingin bertemu dengannya'' pinta eomma Sehun. Sehun tahu sebenarnya ini waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan eommanya.

Sehun mengangguk, menatap eommanya yang kini telah memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat kembali. Beranjak dari kamar sang eomma, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Diraihnya sebuah ponsel dari saku kemejannya, mencari nama Jongin dikontaknya dan menghubunginya.

Tuttt...

Cukup lama Jongin mengangkat telpon darinya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin mengangkatnya ketika Sehun menghubungi ulang Jongin.

''yeoboseyo hyung''

''nado yeoboseyo? Ne ada apa?''

''aku—'' Sehun belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, ia terdiam karna terdengar dari seberang sana, suara seseorang yang Sehun rasa sedang bersama dengan Jongin .

'Jongin, makanan menunggumu' itu yang Sehun dengar, bagaimana bisa? Jongin hanya tinggal sendirian, tak ada orang lain dirumahnya. Siapa orang yang sedang bersama Jongin sekarang? Apa temannya sedang berkunjung kerumah jongin? pikir Sehun.

''Sehun? Kau baik? Kau kenapa? Kenapa tak melanjutkan ucapanmu?'' suara Jongin terdengar dari seberang sana, membuyarkan pikiran Sehun.

''aah Jongin, apa kau bisa kerumahku sekarang? Eomma ku ingin bertemu denganmu, kalau tidak bisa tak apa. Terimakasih'' ucap Sehun yang kemudian segera memutuskan telponnya pada Jongin. Sehun tahu ini sangat tidak sopan namun suara orang tadi, suara orang yang sedang bersama Jongin membuatnya menjadi berpikir.

Mencoba melupakan pikiran ini sesaat, mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya dengan Jongin. Sehun memutuskan untuk kedapur, membuat makanan untuk eommanya dan menyiapkan sesuatu siapa tahu Jongin nantinya akan datang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin meraih jaketnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi membuat namja bertubuh mungil menatapnya heran.

''kau ingin kemana Jongin? tanya namja tersebut menghampiri Jongin.

''aku ingin pergi sebentar'' jawab jongin. namja itu kemudian bertanya lagi ''tapi, sarapan ini?''

''maafkan aku, untuk kali ini tidak. Aku harus segera pergi, dan salam untuk eomma mu, aku pulang ne'' ucap Jongin seraya mengusap surai rambut namja tersebut. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang disampaikan namja tersebut pada Jongin, terlihat sedikit sebuah kekecewaan terpancar diwajah namja mungil itu.

Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sampai pintu, dan setelah itu Jongin menghilang dari pandanganya.

Kyungsoo, adalah nama dari namja bertubuh mungil tersebut. Setelah 3 tahun bersekolah di sebuah Universitas AS, dan kini telah kembali ke Seoul, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan 'sisa' hidupnya di Seoul.

Kyungsoo telah bersahabat lama dengan Jongin, ya hanya sahabat. Bahkan sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menginginkan lebih dari sahabat, walau Kyungsoo tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Jelas terukir diwajahnya, sebuah kesedihan ketika tiap kali ia sedang memikirkan hal semacam ini. tak ingin larut lebih lama dalam kesedihannya, ia duduk kembali dimeja makan dan menghabisi makanannya sendiri yang seharusnya ia ditemani oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Mengapa lama sekali? Apa ia tak bisa datang? Kemana kau Jongin' batin Sehun

Mondar – Mandir diruang tamu, itu yang dilakukan Sehun sekarang sembari menunggu Jongin datang, ia takut Jongin tak akan datang, seolah-olah Jongin mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

Menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, menghela napasnya kecewa. Sehun merasa betapa bodohnya dia, mana mungkin Jongin akan datang? Bahkan ia bukan siapa-siapa dimata Jongin.

Berdiri kembali, menatap pintu sekali lagi. Melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut, bermaksud untuk menjaga eommanya kembali. Sehun tahu Jongin tak mungkin datang, toh ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Langkahan kaki berhenti, terdengar suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun. Apa itu Jongin? ah tidak, mungkin itu hanya tetangga. Pikir Sehun.

Berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, membukanya dengan malas.

''annyeong Sehun, maaf lama'' ucap namja itu, Jongin.

Jongin datang, membuat Sehun tak percaya ternyata Jongin masih peduli dengannya. Jongin memandang Sehun heran karna Sehun sedari tadi tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun melainkan hanya berdiri diam, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

Mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dihadapan Sehun agar tersadar dari lamunannya yang menatap datar. Tak ada respon dari Sehun. Jongin menyeringai, tak pikir panjang lagi. Ia langsung mengecup bibir Sehun, memastikan ia baik-baik saja karna hanya melamun sedari tadi.

Cara Jongin berhasil, Sehun membelakakan matanya tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi. Jongin yang telah melihat Sehun tersadar akan lamunannya, melepaskan ciumannya pada Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun tersenyum, dan dilihat Sehun juga sedang tersenyum malu. Pipinya merona, memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin yang kini pipinya benar-benar merah, namun Jongin melihat itu semua.

Meraih dagu Sehun dan berkata ''apa kau baik-baik saja?''

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin lembut, menatapnya sambil menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Jongin.

''aku tak apa hyung, tapi tidak dengan eomma'' jawab Sehun dengan nada merendah.

Mengusap surai Sehun pelan, dan tanpa basi-basi segera Jongin menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Sehun dan bertanya pada Sehun dimana kamar eommanya. Sehun tak menjawab melainkan hanya menghampiri Jongin dan berjalan didepan Jongin, seolah-olah ia memberi petunjuk jalan pada Jongin menuju kamar eommanya.

Berjalan sampai pada akhirnya sampai didepan kamar pintu yang diketahui itu adalah kamar eommanya. Membuka perlahan pintunya, berjalan masuk. Dilihatnya eommanya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

''eomma dia datang'' ucap Sehun. Sang eomma mengangguk, mengisyaratkan agar Sehun segera menyuruhnya masuk untuk bertemu dengan eommanya. Sehun memanggil Jongin, yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan kemudian masuk kekamar tersebut.

''annyeong'' sapa Jongin dengan tersenyum

''nado annyeong'' jawab sang eomma. Sehun berjalan menuju tempat tidur eommanya, duduk ditepi tempat tidur tersebut dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga eommanya pelan, ''jangan tanyakan yang tidak-tidak padanya'' eomma Sehun yang mendengar hanya menahan tawa geli karna ucapan anaknya. ''sebaiknya kau buatkan minum untuknya'' Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Percakapan terjadi lagi antara Jongin dan eomma Sehun.

''oh ya, siapa namamu?'' tanya sang eomma. ''Jongin'' balasnya tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

Eomma Sehun menatap matan Jongin, terlihat anak yang baik, pikirnya.

''jadi kau kekasih baru Sehun?'' tanyanya. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan dan menjawab bukan pada eomma Sehun. ''lalu apa?'' sang eomma lanjut bertanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sebelum ia berkata ''aku hanya temannya''

D E G

Sehun yang ternyata sudah berada didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mendengar ucapan Jongin yang ternyata selama ini benar hanya menganggap bahwa Sehun sekedar teman.

Sehun masih berdiri diam, tak berniat untuk masuk karna ia ingin mendengar percakapan lebih jelas antara Jongin dan eommanya.

''tapi kurasa Sehun bahagia denganmu, mengapa kau tidak menjadikannya kekasihmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?'' pertanyaan eomma Sehun membuat Jongin bungkam, namun ia mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun yang mendengar ini sangat menunggu jawaban Jongin, ini yang Sehun tunggu.

''hh aku bahkan bisa membuat orang lain bahagia, aku senang jika melihat seseorang bahagia. Aku hanya membantu Sehun untuk melupakan masalahnya agar ia tak terpuruk setiap saat dalam kesedihan. Aku belum mempunyai kekasih dan Kupikir aku tak pantas menjadi kekasihya, banyak namja yang lebih pantas dengannya dibandingkan denganku'' jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Hanya membantu menyelesaikan masalah? Setelah apa yang telah Jongin lakukan selama ini, perhatian lebih, kata-kata yang membuatnya terbang keawan, kecupan yang mendarat dibibir, semuanya. Apa maksud Jongin melakukan ini? apa setelah masalah ini selesai, Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak! Masalah dihidupku akan lebih terasa bertambah menyakitkan jika kau pergi, terlebih lagi jika kau pergi bersama orang lain, Pikir Sehun.

Tak ingin mendengar apapun lebih lama, cukup sakit untuk saat ini memikirkan hal semacam itu. Sehun segera masuk, dengan nampan yang terisi segelas minuman dan makanan kecil yang diketahui itu untuk Jongin.

Hanya menatap Jongin datar, menaruh nampan tersebut dimeja. Hening terasa ketika Sehun masuk kedalam kamar eommanya. Terlihat diwajah Jongin seolah-olah ia takut Sehun mendengar ucapannya tadi. Tak lama Sehun berpikir, ia harus berpura-pura tak tahu, seakan-akan tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jongin yang kini menyakiti hatinya.

Sehun tersenyum, yang pasti dengan paksaan. Mencoba melawan hati yang kini teriris-iris hanya karna sebuah ucapan. Siapa Jongin dimatanya? Hanya orang baru dikehidupannya, memberi sebuah harapan yang dipikir Sehun itu adalah tanda bahwa pada akhirnya nanti ia akan bersama Jongin selamanya. Namun tidak, setelah Jongin mengucapkan itu. Ucapan itu membuat Sehun sadar diri bahwa Jongin hanya sekedar membantu masalah dikehidupannya.

''kau haus kan? Ini silahkan minum. Eomma tak menanyakan apapun yang macam-macam padamu kan?'' ucap Sehun selagi mengambil alih, membuka pembicaraan tersebut.

''hh tentu tidak, eomma mu baik padaku, bersyukur kau memiliki eomma seperti ini'' nada bicara Jongin yang tadinya terlihat senang seketika merendah ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sehun melihat itu semua, Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedih ketika menyebutkan kalimat itu. Betapa rindunya ia pada eommanya. Ingin rasanya Jongin memeluk eommanya, bahkan appanya. Menyatukan mereka kembali namun takkan mungkin itu terjadi, pikir Jongin.

''minumlah agar kau sedikit tenang'' ucap Sehun, Jongin agak terlihat kaget apa Sehun mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Ya Sehun tahu itu.

Setelah meminum dan memakan sedikit makanan yang ada, sembari berbincang-bincang dan terselipkan tawa serta candaan diantara mereka bertiga, kini saatnya Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari kamar, membiarkan eomma Sehun kembali beristirahat.

''baiklah, aku akan kembali kesini lain kali. Kuharap ketika aku kesini, kau sudah sembuh nyonya'' ucap Jongin. eomma Sehun terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar kalimat nyonya~

''kau ini memanggilku nyonya, seperti layaknya aku adalah orang kaya saja''

''baiklah, lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu nona eoh?'' goda Jongin, membuat suasana semakin menjadi-jadi karna candaan Jongin. Sehun menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia, ingin rasanya lebih lama dengan Jongin seperti ini.

''sudahlah, kita harus keluar Jongin. eomma, kau istirahat ne agar kau sehat kembali'' ucapnya.

''baik, sampai bertemu dilain waktu nyonya'' terkekeh. Eomma Sehun tersenyum pelan, hatinya senang terhadap Jongin. berpikir semoga Jongin menjadikan anaknya kekasih hatinya. Membuat Sehun bahagia.

Jongin dan Sehun pergi beranjak keluar dari kamar eomma Sehun. Masih terlihat kekehan kecil dari wajah mereka berdua. Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum senang seperti itu, betapa damai wajahnya jika seperti itu. Sehun yang tersadar bahwa ia telah terkekeh sendiri, langsung diam. Menoleh ke arah Jongin, mendapati Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

''apa?'' tanya Sehun seolah menyadarkan Jongin.

''ahh tidak'' ucap Jongin berbohong. Ingin ia menanyakan pada Jongin siapa tadi yang sedang bersamanya ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan Jongin melalui telpon. Namun rasanya tak ingin lagi menanyakan itu, mungkin hanya temannya, pikir Sehun.

''baiklah, terimakasih hyung kau—'' belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karna terhenti oleh bunyi dari ponsel Jongin ada yang menelponnya. Ya seperti biasa, nada dering itu masih sama seperti lagu waktu itu, ya lagu yang ia sukai bersama seseorang specialnya.

Jongin segera meraih ponselnya. Mengangkatnya segera.

'Klik'

''yeoboseyo''

''...''

''apa? sekarang dimana?''

''...''

''baik, aku akan segera kesana''

Jongin menghela napasnya berat, Sehun melihat sebuah kepanikan terukir menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan yang sedikit shock.

''ada apa hyung? kau terlihat panik?'' tanya Sehun khawatir.

''bukan waktu yang tepat sekarang untuk menceritakan ini Sehun. Mian, aku harus segera pergi'' ucap Jongin yang segera pergi keluar rumah Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja sendiri.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia? Meninggalkanku begitu saja, karna hanya sebuah telpon yang entah tak tahu dari siapa, yang membuat Jongin panik seperti itu. Rasa panik, kesedihan menyelimuti wajahnya.

Tapi.. Sehun sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Menyeringai pelan dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dimata Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol disebuah taman yang sudah terbiasa mereka datangi. Tak biasanya Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu ditaman seperti ini, dipagi hari ini. biasanya ketika mereka ke taman, itu ada sebuah hal yang mungkin cukup penting ingin dibicarakan antara mereka berdua. Memilih taman sebagai tempat membicarakan hal yang penting itu cukup bagus pikirnya, karna merupakan sebuah ketenangan hanya berbicara berdua duduk disebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon sambil menatapi pemandangan yang ada pada taman itu.

''Baekhyunnie, ada apa?'' tanya Chanyeol pada kekasihnya.

Memejamkan matanya lama, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan lembut sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ketika berbicara, ia tak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol.

''mengakhiri hubungan ini'' ucap baekhyun yang hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan sayu, seolah-olah ia lemah untuk mengatakan ini semua. Chanyeol mendengar ucapan itu, tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan kekasihnya tersebut.

''aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, aku tak ingin kau tersakiti lebih dalam. Kembalilah pada Sehun, ia membutuhkanmu'' lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Baekhyun. Apa ini dialam mimpi? , pikir chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tahu ini adalah Nyata. Ucapan Baekhyun benar-benar menusuknya, entah apa yang telah membuat Baekhyun mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol butuh penjelasan yang jelas dari Baekhyun.

''k-kenapa? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon katakan kau hanya bercanda, sungguh Baekhyun jika ini candaan, ini sangat tidak lucu. Kau tak pandai untuk melucu'' ucap Chanyeol dengan nada rasa tak percaya.

''justru itu, aku tak ingin kau mencintaiku lebih dalam lagi. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, maka akhiri hubungan ini Chanyeol. Kembalilah pada Sehun, kumohon'' air bening telah nampak dipelupuk mata Baekhyun. Kata-kata Baekhyun telah menampar hati Chanyeol.

''ucapanmu malah begitu menyakiti hatiku Baekhyun! takkan pernah Baekhyun, aku takkan pernah mengakhiri hubungan ini. jadi, ini semua karna Sehun? Kau ini kenapa hah!?'' bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menunjukkan raut wajah takut akan bentakkan Chanyeol. Memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, walau dengan nada bergetar dan air mata yang kini telah jatuh ke pipi putihnya.

''Tidak Chanyeol, bukan karna Sehun'' jawabnya

''lalu apa?''

Menguatkan dirinya untuk membicarakan ini pada Chanyeol, ragu rasanya mengatakan ini. namun ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun tak ingin jika Chanyeol mencintainya lebih dalam karna Baekhyun tahu pada akhirnya itu hanya membuat hati Chanyeol tertusuk-tusuk pisau belati karnanya.

''aku akan pergi Chanyeol hiks, aku— aku telah dijodohkan oleh pilihan eomma ku. Aku sudah menolak itu semua, tapi eomma malah berkata bahwa ia tak akan menganggapku anak jika aku tak menurutinya hiks hiks'' ucap Baekhyun terhanyut dalam isakannya yang kini terdengar begitu sesak.

Chanyeol memeluknya erat, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya karna masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Sungguh menyakitkan ini semua.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun,membuatnya menatap Chanyeol. Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir manis Byun Baekhyun, tak berani membalas. Membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati ini semua karna Baekhyun tahu ini mungkin adalah ciuman terakhir yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Cukup lama ini terjadi, Awalnya Chanyeol mengecupnya lembut, namun ia semakin ganas akan Byun Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen.

Chanyeol melepaskan itu semua dengan lembut, masih terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang bersedih.

Baekhyun berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri tanpa melihatnya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol mendongak ketika Baekhyun berdiri, menatap kepergiannya yang meninggalkan ia sendiri. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berkata jangan pergi, tetap bersamanya, selamanya. Namun Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang pemaksa, kini hubungannya telah berakhir dengan Baekhyun.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah KARMA? , kalimat karma kini mengaung-ngaung dalam pikiran Chanyeol, merenungi itu semua setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai disebuah gedung putih bertingkat tinggi, memasuki pintu dengan berlari. Tercium dalam tempat tersebut bau obat-obatan yang pasti membuat semua orang tak menyukai bau yang bernama obat tersebut.

Jongin berada dirumah sakit.

Panik karna menerima sebuah telpon.

Ia mencari-cari seseorang yang menelponnya tadi.

Dengan akhirnya Ia melihat seseorang yang menelponnya tadi. dilihatnya wanita paruh baya yang diketahui ialah yang menelpon Jongin tadi, karna Jongin kini menghampiri wanit paruh baya tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya ini terlihat bersyukur karna akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang. Terlihat naas diwajahnya tampang kesedihan membuat Jongin yang melihatnya semakin Cemas.

''ada apa dengannya?''tanya Jongin khawati

''dia hiks, penyakitnya, kambuh Jongin'' jawab wanita itu, dan kini memeluk wanita itu yang sedang menangis.

'maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu' batin Jongin.

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**TBC**

**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Apa kabar? **

**Tanpa ngecek ulang jadi Maaf kalo banyak ditemukannya typo pada chp kali ini hihi.**

**Makasih 'buangetttt' yang udah baca fic ini, makasih buangettt juga yang udah ngereview fic ini *sebar duit gopean berbentuk lope#plakkk**

**Untuk saat ini belum bisa membalas review, dikarnakan 'PULSA GUE ABIS' beliin dong?-_-**

**Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal usahain sekuat tenaga untuk membalas reviewnya~**

**Leave review ya ya? U,u itu membuatku merasa dihargai, karna aku tahu kalo fic ku ini dibaca orang banyak. AMIIIINNNNN**

**Oke banyak bacot nih kayanya, sekian dan terimakasihhhhh yuhuuuu~ *cium abang luhan***

**DEEP BOW ^^**


	5. dear

Dengan akhirnya Ia melihat seseorang yang menelponnya tadi. dilihatnya wanita paruh baya yang diketahui ialah yang menelpon Jongin tadi, karna Jongin kini menghampiri wanit paruh baya tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya ini terlihat bersyukur karna akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang. Terlihat naas diwajahnya tampang kesedihan membuat Jongin yang melihatnya semakin Cemas.

''ada apa dengannya?''tanya Jongin khawati

''dia hiks, penyakitnya, kambuh Jongin'' jawab wanita itu, dan kini memeluk wanita itu yang sedang menangis.

'maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu' batin Jongin.

.

.

.

**Wtbwy Chapter 5**

**By Dep Jung..**

.

.

.

Jongin mengentikan tindakannya yang terlihat bodoh hanya diam berdiri mematung dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk menyesali mengapa ia tidak menjaga sahabatnya itu dengan baik? Aish!bodoh!

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan inap lebih tepatnya ICU. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri tirah baring tersebut, meratapi dengan pandangan sendu melihat apa yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Seorang namja sedang terbaring lemas tak berdaya dengan infusan ditangannya beserta selang oksigen dihidungnya guna untuk membantu pernapasannya.

Mengenggam tangannya erat, tak disadari air bening sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya menetes dan mengalir perlahan di pipi Jongin. tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, kenapa bukan dia saja yang mengalami hal seperti ini? pikirnya.

Dia merasa dia bukanlah orang yang baik yang bisa menjaga Kyungsoo sahabatnya itu. Tapi Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan sebisa mungkin menjaga Kyungsoo bagaimana pun itu, ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo lagi, ia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo berada di tirah baring seperti ini tak berdaya.

Jongin menyeka air matanya, ia berjanji untuk menemani Kyungsoo disini. Jongin tertidur disamping tirah baring Kyungsoo dengan keadaan yang masih mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu cepat rasanya berlalu, rasanya baru tadi pagi dan sekarang pagi itu telah menjadi malam. Sehun keluar pergi ke atap rumah, Sehun berpikir tak nyaman melihat Jongin seperti itu, ada apa dengannya? Setelah tadi pagi Jongin mengungkapkan kalau ia hanya membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, lalu ia meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan panik. Itu membuat keyakinan Sehun semakin kuat bahwa, Jongin hanya sekedar membantunya, tidak lebih dari itu. Belum lagi Jongin tak memberi kabar padanya seharian ini, walau hanya sedikit. Ah, ingatlah Sehun kau bukan siapa-siapa yang harus mengetahui setiap apa yang sedang di alami Jongin!

Sehun berjalan mundur, menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan pada dinding didekatnya. Ia terduduk dengan kaki yang ia lipat didepan dan memeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut yang ia peluk tersebut, sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat bulan yang kini tak terlalu bersinar terang memancarkan cahayanya, sama seperti Sehun saat ini.

Bulan begitu dingin, tidak ada tempat untuk bersandar. Sehun memejamkan matanya yang kini telah basah karna air matanya sendiri. 'Aku mencari cinta yang akan merangkul pundakku ini, apa kau tahu hatiku? Sendiri.. tidak ada yang di sisiku. Begitu sakit dimana aku yang tertawa dan menangis dalam kebahagiaan. Tapi sekarang? aku lemah menjadi yang terluka oleh cinta parut. Aku percaya pada cinta untuk terakhir kalinya jika cinta itu adalah kau, Jongin. itu adalah pemikiran pertamaku, tapi ternyata aku salah, kau bukan cinta yang terakhir. Tak bisakah kau mengetahui hatiku saat ini? hh mana mungkin! Lagi pula aku tahu kau pasti mencintai orang itu, walau aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu' ucapnya sendiri.

Sehun menarik rambutnya kesal! Mengacak-ngacaknya kasar. Kenapa?kenapa ia harus kembali merasakan sakit yang kini datang lagi disini, dihatinya! Apa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta yang seutuhnya?

Sehun selalu saja larut dalam kesedihan! Kenapa? Kenapa!

Sehun rasa takkan ada gunanya menangis disini, toh Jongin sampai kapanpun tetap akan berniat membantunya. Tak lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis didalam kamarnya, ia.. ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi ia harus mengakhiri ini semua, karna ia sudah dijodohkan oleh pilihan eommanya. Tapi rasanya ini baik, ia ingin Chanyeol kembali pada Sehun karna Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Sehun walaupun disisi lain ia menyakiti hati Chanyeol, dan juga hatinya sendiri.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dihatinya, salah sendiri ia yang telah mencintai Chanyeol begitu saja dan..dan menyakiti hati Sehun. Rasanya memang pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit hati ini, mungkin ini setimpal dengan ia yang menyakiti Sehun karna Chanyeol. Baekhyun menerima dengan senang hati jika ia harus dijodohkan oleh pilihan sang eomma. Karna, mungkin dengan perlahan ia akan melupakan Chanyeol, dan mungkin suatu saat ia akan melihat Chanyeol bahagia tentunya bersama Sehun. Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya sendiri dengan air mata yang masih tinggal dipipi putihnya, ia meyakini dirinya untuk mempersatukan Chanyeol dengan Sehun kembali. Baekhyun mengusap matanya kasar, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 20:20 waktu Korea, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mengambil jaket dan mengenakan jaket itu, ia berniat pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa ini semua adalah karma untukknya, setelah menyakiti hati Sehun. Kenapa Baekhyun melakukan ini padanya? Seolah-olah Baekhyun mempermainkannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga terpaksa mengatakan itu tadi pagi terlihat jelas nampak diraut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menampakkan kesedihannya karna menangis seperti itu. Pikiran ini, ucapan Baekhyun, dan berakhirnya hubungan ini selalu terngiang didalam pikiran dan dirinya. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun, belum lagi.. apa tadi Baekhyun bilang? Dijodohkan dengan pilihan eommanya? Alasan macam apa itu! Tapi Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa alasan.

''Arghhh! Sial!'' gerutunya sembari menegukkan segelas bir sampai habis dan mengenggam gelas tersebut menampakkan kekesalan yang berkecamuk dihatinya dan pikirannya. Ya, Chanyeol sedang berada di sebuah bar. Ia sudah jarang ketempat ini, biasanya jika ia kesini itu tandanya ia sedang kesal, dan segalanya atau lebih tepatnya frustasi.

''tak bisakah kau mencabut ucapanmu tadi Baekhyun! Setelah banyak hal yang telah dilalui sekarang k-kau? Argghh!'' ucapnya sendiri semakin geram. Dan sepertinya malam ini ia akan mabuk berat jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat konyol karna perbuatannya sendiri yang sedari tadi meminum segelas bir, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya bergelas-gelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring ditirah baring, namun sekarang sudah agak lebih baikkan karna ia telah tersadar sedari tadi sore. Dan dalam hati Kyungsoo, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Jongin yang menjaganya..

Jongin sedang memegang semangkuk bubur, yang mana bubur itu memang untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin sedari tadi menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit bubur itu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan sekarang hanya tinggal satu suapan lagi.

Kyungsoo menelan makanannya dan tersenyum menatap Jongin sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Jongin ''aku, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Jongin''

Membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, tak lupa dengan senyumnya. ''bukankah itu sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga mu? Makanlah, ini satu suapan lagi'' ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sendok bubur terakhir pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah kenyang sebenarnya, yah namun yang menyuapinya adalah Kim Jongin ia tidak bisa menolaknya~kkk.

Cleck,

Pintu terbuka perlahan, membuat kedua namja menoleh pada pintu yang hanya menampakkan sesosok kepala eomma Kyungsoo. Eommanya tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka,

''syukurlah Kyungsoo kau tidak selemah tadi pagi, dan eomma rasa kau sudah lebih baik'' ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan mengiyakan ucapan eommanya. Mata eommanya beralih pada Jongin, mengisyaratkan agar Jongin keluar karna ia ingin berbicara pada Jongin diluar. Jongin mengerti akan hal itu, membuatnya sigap berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung menatap Jongin dan mengenggam lengan Jongin dengan penuh rasa bahwa ia tidak ingin Jongin meninggalkannya, segera Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh pengertian dan memberi keyakinan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin tak akan kemana-mana, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mengerti, perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jongin walau sebenarnya ia tak mau melepaskan itu.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu, yang hanya ditatapi oleh Kyungsoo dibaliknya dan Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut.

''sudahlah Kyungsoo, dia tak akan kemana-mana mungkin ia hanya mencari angin diluar karna sedari tadi ia menjagamu'' Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ''jadi lebih baik kau berisitrahat sekarang'' ujarnya.

''tapi—'' belum melanjutkan, eommanya sudah memotong ucapannya. ''semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah'' ucap eommanya tersenyum, sembari menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo ke dadanya, dan mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut. ''tidurlah, eomma akan segera kembali. Eomma harus menemui dokter'' ujarnya sembari mengecup lembut pipi sang anak.

Eommanya keluar dari pintu kamar inap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tahu semuanya saat ini apa yang dikatakan eommanya salah, semuanya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Menghela napas sekali, mencoba untuk tidur dengan cara menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam selimut. Namun, ia tidak bisa! Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, dan sekarang bertujuan untuk mengikuti eommanya yang entah kemana, namun Kyungsoo rasa eommanya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting dan seharusnya ia mengetahui akan hal ini, tapi kenapa eommanya malah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya? Ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin kalau semuanya sedang tidak apa-apa.

Dengan gerak-gerik perlahan sambil membawa alat infusnya yang membuatnya kesal sendiri dan menggerutu sesekali ''kenapa kau sangat merepotkan hah!'' ucapnya kesal pada infusan yang entah sudah beberapa kali ia mengucapakan itu pada infusannya.

Dengan langkah sedikit goyah namun ia masih dapat berjalan, mengikuti eommanya yang kini telah berhenti disebuah taman rumah sakit tersebut dilihatnya juga Jongin yang sedang berada disana, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin mendekat mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tanpa dosa, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan mereka namun masih dengan langkah perlahan, ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan segera ia menajamkan pendengarannya tersebut.

.

''Jongin'' terdengar suara memanggil namanya, Jongin menoleh pada orang tersebut. Di dapati eomma Kyungsoo yang sekarang berjalan menghampirinya.

''jadi ada apa?'' tanya Jongin khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja mendapati raut wajah sendu wanita paruh baya itu.

Eomma Kyungsoo, menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu ''kau tahu kan Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit apa?'' tanyanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan wanita itu melanjutkan lagi ucapannya ''apa kau tahu sudah stadim berapa?'' tanyanya lagi. Jongin hendak menjawab namun ia diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab itu ''yang ku tahu, penyakitnya sudah berada di stadium dua. Dan itu masih ada kemungkinan untuk disembuhkan kan?'' jawabnya sembari bertanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng kuat membuat Jongin semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya? Tolong jelaskan ini semua padanya.

''dia..dia sudah berada distadium akhir Jongin hiks'' ucapnya sesegukan. Jongin terkejut mendengar itu semua, tak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita paruh baya ini.

''kau tahu, hiks stadium akhir itu sangat sulit untuk kemungkinan sembuh dan dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di usia yang hiks masih sangat muda. Dia anakku satu-satunya, seharusnya yang merasakan ini adalah aku, aku eommanya yang pantas merasakan penderitaan Kyungsoo. Masa depannya masih panjang hiks, jalan hidupnya untuk bahagia terbuka lebar tapi hiks t-tapi kenapa? Oh Tuhan, kenapa'' jongin tak tega melihat wanita itu menangis, sekilas mengingatkan bayangan eommanya yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Jongin memeluk wanita itu, menganggap itu adalah eommanya sendiri.

''aku percaya, ia akan sembuh. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika memang kemungkinan sembuh itu sulit aku yakin ia akan bertahan hidup lebih lama. Dia kuat, aku percaya itu'' ucap Jongin yang tak disadari sebenih cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

''dia tidak akan kuat jika kau tak bersamanya Jongin'' ucap wanita itu sembari melepaskan pelukkan Jongin padanya. Jongin tersenyum yang sedikit di paksa, karna tidak mungkin di saat keadaan seperti ini ia tidak menangis atau mungkin tersenyum bahagia? Itu adalah pemikiran bodoh.

''kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Menguatkan dirinya, aku akan selalu berada disisinya. Percaya kan lah itu padaku'' ucapnya. Eomma Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, ia percaya pada Jongin.

''aku rasa aku harus pulang dulu, aku akan kembali esok hari'' ucap Jongin.

''ne, hati-hati dijalan dan terimakasih banyak Jongin'' balasnya dengan sambil tersenyum.

Jongin berjalan ke luar, wanita itu juga berjalan masuk membalikkan badannya namun ia mendapati sang anak sedang menatapnya dengan dera penuh air mata di pelupuk matanya dan telah membahasi pipinya itu..

Deg!

''k-kyungsoo''

Eommanya bungkam melihat anaknya, jelas tertampang diwajah Kyungsoo yang dilumuri oleh air matanya menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo telah mendengar semuanya, mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa lututnya bergetar lemas sehingga ia terjatuh lemas dengan lutut yang menjadi penyangganya dan alat infusan yang ikut tekapar jatuh ke lantai. Sang eommanya sontak segera berlari menuju anaknya yang terjatuh seperti itu, sangat membuat eommanya khawatir.

''kau tidak apa sayang?'' tanya eommanya cemas.

''k-kenapa eomma? Kenapa eomma tak memberi tahuku sudah seberapa parahnya penyakit ku? Kenapa?!'' bentaknya, sedikit meringis karna Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

''Kyungsoo, kenapa—''

''jawab aku eomma!'' eommanya diam sejenak sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu ''eomma akan memberitahumu tapi, tidak sekarang. Setidaknya besok sembari eomma membawamu ketaman membicarakan ini semua'' ucapnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab karna ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya bertambah, dan bahkan sekarang sesuatu cairan kental merah telah keluar dari hidungnya. Ia semakin lemas, eommanya sangat cemas pada apa yang dilihatnya, Oh tidak! Anaknya mengalami kesakitan lagi. Segera sang eomma berteriak memanggil para suster atau siapapun itu untuk membantunya karna sekarang anaknya telah jatuh pingsan dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok,

Tok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah, ia baru saja tiba karna jarak rumahnya dengan sang pemilik rumah yang rumahnya sedang ia datangi cukup jauh. Beberapa saat sang pemilik rumah tersebut masih belum membuka pintunya. Apa ia sudah tidur? Hei, ini baru jam sembilan malam. Atau mungkin ia kembali besok pagi? Tapi sangat sayang jika melihat perjuangannya menuju rumah ini cukup lama, dan masa iya dia tidak mendapat apa-apa? atau apalah itu yang Baekhyun inginkan. Kali ini Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali dengan cukup keras.

Tok tok tok tok...

Tak lama sang pemilik rumah membuka pintunya perlahan dan sang pemilik rumah sedikit terkejut mengetahui siapa yang datang kerumahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum semanis mungkin,dan sedikit mengernyit karna mendapati ekspresi sang pemilik rumah seperti itu. Hei, ayolah ia bukan hantu! Mengapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Apa aku begitu tampak menyeramkan sampai ekspresinya seperti itu? Lihat lah baik-baik aku ini namja yang sangat tampan!

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, dan memutar bola matanya malas.

''hh, ayolah Sehun jangan seperti itu. Kau tak tahu aku sangat tampan? Bisakah kau tidak memasang raut wajah seperti itu?''

Ya, Baekhyun tengah berada di rumah Sehun. Dalam hati, Sehun bertanya-tanya. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan malam-malam begini? Tahu dari mana alamat rumahnya? Dan satu lagi, apa.. dia bersama Chanyeol?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kikuk melihat Baekhyun. Tersadar, segera ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya karna cuaca malam semakin dingin dan ya,, dia tidak enak jika membiarkan Baekhyun di luar begitu saja.

Dan jelas Baekhyun tidak menolak ketika Sehun mempersilahkannya masuk dan duduk di sofa empuk yang berada diruang tamu tersebut.

''apa kau haus? Aku akan membuatkanmu minum'' ucap Sehun sedikit kaku.

''terimakasih, tapi kau tak perlu membuatkan minum, kurasa aku disini tak lama'' jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

''lalu ada apa Baekhyun?'' tanyanya herasn.

Baekhyun tersenyum selalu, karna ia datang kesini baik-baik dan Sehun pun juga menerimanya dengan cara yang baik. Ia terdiam sesaat, seraya berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

''aku dan Chanyeol'' Baekhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya, semakin membuat Sehun penasaran. Apa mereka akan menikah? Sungguhkah itu adalah kabar bahagia? Tentu. Sehun akan menerima dengan lapang jika Baekhyun mengatakan akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, karna Sehun telah rela dengan semua ini meskipun Chanyeol menyakiti hatinya saat itu. Namun saat itu walau sakit terasa didada, Sehun masih bisa berpikir, Chanyeol pantas dengan yang lainnya. Chanyeol pantas bahagia walau bukan dengannya. Toh, sekarang Sehun tak lagi mengharapkan Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol yang tengah memadu kasih dengan bahagia. Tapi, jika Baekhyun ingin memberitahu padanya tentang sebuah pernikahan kenapa dia tak bersama Chanyeol? apa dia di luar hanya berada didalam mobil? Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun masih menunggu lanjutan perkataan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sangat lama berpikir dan bertele-tele, pikirnya.

''tentang hubungan kami, semua sudah berakhir'' lanjut Baekhyun. Sehun membulatkan matanya agak tak percaya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun kini tengah berkata jujur padanya.

''b-bagaimana bisa?'' tanyanya ragu. Baekhyun menatap Sehun sekilas dan menoleh ke jendela hendak berniat memalingkan wajah. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil sebelum menjawab itu semua ''eomma telah menjodohkan ku dengan pilihannya'' Sehun mengerti sekarang kenapa semua bisa terjadi, tapi Sehun masih tidak mengerti apa maksutnya dengan menceritakan ini semua? Apa ini semacam curhat? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak dekat dengannya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan menceritakan tentang hubungannya yang berakhir. Pasti.. ada maksut lain dibalik itu semua. Dan membuat Sehun langsung saja bertanya pada Baekhyun

''lalu, apa maksudmu datang ke rumahku? Dan menceritakan ini semua? Bukannya aku tidak suka denganmu, tapi aku hanya heran dan tak mengerti tiba-tiba kau datang padahal kau dan aku tak begitu dekat. Maaf aku berbicara seperti ini, habis kau begitu bertele-tele Baekhyun dan aku tahu selain bercerita ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua'' Sehun berkata agak lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun terlihat menatap Sehun lagi namun ia kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela.

''hh kau benar Sehun, baiklah sebenarnya aku'' lagi-lagi memberi jeda. 'ayolah Baekhyun cepat katakan apa maksudmu itu?' batin Sehun tak sabaran.

''aku ingin, kau dan Chanyeol kembali lagi seperti dulu'' ucapnya sedikit kaku. Sehun membelakakan matanya, mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat dan tenggorokkannya terasa kering karna mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun.

Membuat Sehun semakin bingung, apa tadi Baekhyun bilang? Kembali? Pada Chanyeol? tidak!tidak sama sekali ia berpikir ingin kembali pada Chanyeol. cukup sudah! Lagi pula ia sama sekali tak mengaharapkan Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua.

Sehun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, serta menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kembali menatap Baekhyun meminta pernyataan yang lebih jelas lagi dari Baekhyun.

''aku tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, aku tahu dia pasti sangat terluka. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamanya, aku tahu ini pemikiran bodoh yang ada di pikiranku. Aku ingin kau bersamanya karna disisi lain aku tahu Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa padamu. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, dan melihatmu bahagia juga tentunya'' tak sadar air mata Baekhyun telah lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

''tidak dengan cara seperti ini Baekhyun, tidak! Apa kau pikir dengan seperti ini aku bahagia bersamanya begitupun sebaliknya? Kau salah Baekhyun, sangat salah! ku akui jika memang Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa untukku, itu kemungkinan sangat kecil. Karna ternyata, ia mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tak mengharapkannya kembali, aku sudah merelakannya dengan sangat rela. Berharap kau dengannya akan menjadi salah satu pasangan yang bahagia didunia ini'' jelas Sehun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

''salah satu pasangan yang bahagia didunia ini katamu?'' tanyanya mengulangi ucapan Sehun, Sehun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian Baekhyun menyerigai dan terkekeh kecil yang ia tahu kekehannya adalah sebuah penekanan rasa sakit yang sekarang tengah melanda hati Baekhyun.

''hahaha, pasangan bahagia? Setelah tahu pada kenyataannya bahwa aku adalah orang ketiga? Aku adalah orang yang merusak kebahagiaan orang lain! Pantaskah aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu bersama orang yang dulunya tengah berbahagia dengan orang lain bernama Oh Sehun? Tiba-tiba seorang Byun Baekhyun datang dan merusak itu semua! Membuat hati seorang Sehun hancur berkeping-keping! Yang harusnya menjadi salah satu pasangan bahagia di dunia ini adalah kau Sehn! Kau! Dan apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku selalu sangat merasa bersalah padamu selama ini?'' ucapnya bergetar dan tangis Baekhyun pun pecah setelah mengatakan itu semua. Sehun tercengang, merasa tak kuat menahan benih-benih bening yang telah terkumpul dipelupuk matanya kini telah terjatuh perlahan mengaliri pipi tirusnya yang putih.

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak terlalu bersedih namun sia-sia saja Baekhyun bertambah memecahkan tangisannya.

'Baekhyun ku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku..aku menjadi merasa bersalah dan kini membuat hati seorang Byun Baekhyun sakit, sangat sakit' batin Sehun.

Merasa Baekhyun yang dalam pelukannya sudah agak lebih tenang ia pun melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, menangkup ke dua pipi Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

''maaf—'' ucap Baekhyun.

''tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. kau tak salah, aku telah membuat luka disini'' ujarnya sembari menunjuk dada Baekhyun.

''tapi, maukah kau menuruti permintaanku?'' Baekhyun mengucap penuh dengan tatapan yang Sehun pikir itu adalah sebuah tatapan harapan. Membuat Sehun benar-benar beku tak bisa berkutik, rahangnya rasanya mengeras, bibirnya tertutup rapat, pikirannya? Tentunya berkecamuk karna pernyataan Baekhyun tadi. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun tapi suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau ia tetap tegas mengatakan tidak akan kembali dengan Chanyeol bagaimana pun juga. Karna.. disisi lain Sehun menyimpan rasa tapi bukan dengan Chanyeol melainkan dengan Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan menolak halus sambil melepaskan rangkupan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun dan jawaban Sehun tentunyaa membuat Baekhyun sedikit memasang raut wajah kecewa. Baekhyun pun tidak bisa memaksa Sehun, karna jika ia memaksa Sehun malah akan membuat Sehun nantinya tak bahagia dan itu akan membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah lagi pada Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerti dan memasang fake smilenya, ia pun berdiri beranjak dan pamitan pulang pada Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun,bermaksud untuk agar Baekhyun bermalam dulu disini karna tak terasa sudah jam sepuluh malam. Tak baik jika seorang Baekhyun menyetir malam-malam seperti ini.

Tapi, Baekhyun menolak halus sembari melepaskan tangan Sehun darinya. Ia ingin pulang saja karna ia rasa setelah ini, ia akan pesta air mata di dalam kamarnya mungkin. Tak mungkin jika ia harus bermalam disini, menangis sesegukan disini. oh tidak!

Sehun mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum bersama-sama berkata 'maaf' sebelum keduanya tersenyum kembali. Ucapan sampai jumpa, selamat malam, hati-hati dijalan, sampai bertemu lagi. Semua sudah terlontarkan dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Baekhyun pun pergi dengan cepat disetiap langkahnya dan memasuki mobilnya lalu menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum, Sehun pun membalas senyumannya dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun berkata maaf dari kejauhan sana namun Sehun mengetahui ucapan Baekhyun karna gerak-gerik setiap kata Baekhyun ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah Chp terpanjang yang pernah dep bikin selama 4chp terakhir. Sengaja sih emang, kenapa? Karna harus hiatus (lagi) gatau nih hiatus mulu, dep juga bosen! Tapi, ya berhubung bentar lagi ujian.. tau kan ujian itu apa? ituloh sarapan yang arghhh bikin geregeutan semoa ourang. Dep harus belajar, memahami soal-soal ujian dan besok nih ya tanggal 17feb dep melaksanakan UCUN 1, tau dong apa itu? Hh nyebelin kan dia emang-_- tapi di sisi lain, dep gamau ngebuat ortu yang selalu pengen anaknya sukses ini tiba-tiba kecewa karna hasil yang gak memuaskan (jangan sampe). Ini jadi curhat ya? Anggep aja pengen lebih deket sama readers disini, dan dep juga ganti pen name yang tadinya kaesungyoung jadi dep jung. Karna dep nama panggilan singkat author dan jung nama marga fav dan juga tentunya pengen lebih akrab sama readers.

Sebenernya ini chp mau lebih panjang lagi, tapi berhubung capek dan nanti kalo kepanjangan readersnya juga bosen baca panjang-panjang. Dan chp apa ini? mana KAIHUN momentnya? Ini kan ff KAIHUN! Yaa mungkin itu di chp selanjutnya tunggu aja, tunggu. OKE?

Silahkan bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang ff yang gaje ini-_- dan siapa hayoooo yang bisa nebak kyungsoo sakit apaan eaa? #pertanyaanOncom! Mana gue tahoookk! Tunggu chp selanjutnya^^

Last, saatnya bales review tapi sebelumnya mau promosi ff baru nih! Yakali minat baca._. kan ga ada yang tahu, serahkan semua pada Tuhan *ini ngomong apa ya? .. ff baru judulnya ''Island Farewell'' EXO OT 12 . HunHan . karna sejujurnya dep kangen BUANGET sama yang namanya HunHan Moment~ mereka yang dulu kemana ya? Hmm.. .. ohya yang minat baca cek aja di my stories tapi kalo gamau baca ya gapapa, ga maksa kok. OKE?

Oke saatnya bales review karna sedikit banyak yang bertanya-tanya, dan ya salah paham antara Jongin sehun ..ekhem.. and sorry for typo..

.

**Titan18 : The best sih the best, tapi udah bikin hati sehun 'potek'. Iya kyungsoo kesian ya? Hmm u,u**

**Mr. Jongin albino : kan udah terungkap siapa orang spesialnya..**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : iya, minggu lalu gak terlalu sibuk eon^^ tapi sekarang kembali sibuk #sosibukdih. Suka ga ya? Sedikit bocoran nih, udah pasti suka dong. Kkk di chpt selanjutnya, tunggu~**

**daddykaimommysehun : jongin gak jahat, cius **** . bocoran sedikit nih, cinta kok. Emaknya kyungsoo itumah yang dirumah sakit..**

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : bocoran dikit, suka kok. Si Kyungsoo noh, mau ngapain emangnya kalo kyungsoo ternyata spesial orang jongin?**

**nhaonk : aissh jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, belum tentu itu benar? Tunggu ya tunggu..**

**wonkyuhae : kai selalu jujur. Kesi tau gak ya hmm? Tunggu aja gimana selanjutnya**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Utsukushii02 . wonkyuhae . nhaonk **

**SehunBubbleTea1294 . daddykaimommysehun **

**bbuingbbuingaegyo . rainrhainyrianarhianie **

**Mr. Jongin albino . Titan18 . azloef . sehunnoona **

**sehunWind . Dhedey . Guest . jung yeojin**

**Ayupadma28 . .56**

**Wahyuthetun . byuncrackers . kikikyujunmyun . sayakanoicione**

**AND OTHER'S PEOPLE**

**THANKS TO READ AND LEAVE UR REVIEW ON THIS FIC**

**SO**

**Mind to review? **


	6. Chapter 6

Wtbwy

.

.

By Dep Jung

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun malam itu, Sehun tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, atau menghilangkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun pada malam itu. Padahal, sudah beberapa hari yang lalu itu terjadi, tapi semua itu masih terngiang dipikirannya.

Dan semenjak hari itu juga, dia dan Jongin putus kontak. Sehun ingin, Jongin yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Namun, Jongin tak kunjung menghubungi Sehun. Tak taukah jika ia sangat merindukan sosok Kim Jongin? kemana kau Jongin.

Sehun terduduk disofa sambil memegang ponselnya, memandangi layar ponselnya berharap Jongin menelponnya pagi ini. Sehun geram mendapati ponselnya sedari tadi yang tak kunjung mendapatkan panggilan ataupun sebuah pesan dari Jongin! setiap hari Sehun melakukan ini, namun hasilnya nihil.

''Sehun'' panggil eommanya, membuat Sehun mendecak pelan tapi bukan karna panggilan eommanya melainkan kesal dengan ponselnya itu.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri eommanya yang berada dikamar atas, eommanya masih kurang sehat sampai saat ini. Sehun membuka perlahan pintu kamar sang eomma, dilihatnya saat ia masuk sang eomma memberikan senyuman pada anaknya itu. Sehun berjalan menghampirinya tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

''ne eomma, ada apa?'' tanyanya

''bisakah kau membelikan eomma jus?'' jawabnya. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada eommanya itu. Tanpa basa basi, berhubung dengan mood nya yang sedang tidak baik, Sehun pun segera beranjak dari kamar eommanya. Keluar rumah dan berjalan kaki karna kedai itu tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, hanya membutuhkan kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai dikedai itu. Lagi pula, tak ada salahnya jika ia meninggalkan eommanya sedikit agak lama, karna ia juga ingin berjalan-jalan melihat sekitar daerah rumahnya sembari menghilangkan sedikit beban yang berkecamuk dipikirannya.

.

Sebentar lagi ia sampai dikedai itu, setelah kurang lebih 12 menit berjalan. Telah nampak didepannya kedai tersebut, cukup ramai sehingga ia harus menunggu antrian. Demi eommanya, apapun itu akan ia lakukan, sekalipun harus mengantri seperti ini.

Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan dikedai itu, sambil menunggu gilirannya. Dijelaskan sekali lagi bahwa mood nya sedang tidak baik, membuat ia kesal sendiri karna terlalu lama dirasa padahal baru 2 menit ia menunggu, yah begitulah ketika seseorang sedang ber-mood buruk. Sehun bersandar pada kursi sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada meja didepannya. Sesekali ia melamun karna tak ada sesuatu hal apapun yang ia lakukan selagi menunggu gilirannya. Yak! Lagi-lagi memikirkan dia, Jongin.

Kemana dia? Apa sudah tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Apa salahku?, pikir Sehun.

''antrian nomor 21'' ucap seseorang yang cukup kencang, Sehun yang masih menangkapan ucapan itu walau ia tengah melamun kini tersadar, ah itu nomor antriannya. Sehun berjalan menghampiri tempat pemesanan jus tersebut. Ia memesan segera, dan tak lama pesanannya telah jadi. Sehun segera membayarnya, tak lupa dengan ucapan terimakasihnya pada pedagang maupun pelayan jus itu.

Sehun berjalan malas keluar dari kedai itu, semakin ramai pikirnya. Hingga saat dipintu ia harus sedikit tertabrak oleh orang-orang yang ingin masuk kedalam kedai. Sehun berhasil keluar dari kedai itu, ya walau dengan menggerutu karna sedari tadi ia ditabraki oleh banyak orang.

''tak bisakah kalian meminta maaf eoh?!'' gerutunya sambil berjalan mundur memandang orang-orang yang berada didalam kedai tersebut, entah bicara dengan siapa Dep juga bingung, gatau. Saat ia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya agar berjalan normal, tak mundur lagi tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya lagi.

Bughhh—'

Apakah ini hari menabrak orang sedunia? Hingga ia terus-terusan sedari tadi menjadi korban penabrakan itu, pikirnya kesal.

''maaf, aku tak tahu. Kau tak apa?''ucap namja tersebut. Sehun merasa suara itu cukup familiar ditelinganya. Namun ia masih menunduk, sembari meringis pelan karna lengan kirinya tertabrak tubuh yang besar menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit.

''Se-sehun'' ucap namja itu. Sontak Sehun langsung mendongak masih dengan tangan yang memegangi lengan kirinya itu. Demi apa? namja ini! pantas saja suara itu begitu familiar ditelinganya, jelas saja karna namja ini adalah..

''kau'' ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Ya, lagi-lagi bertemu setelah Sehun benar benar benar benarrr melupakannya. Taukah kau? jika seseorang mengalami sakit cinta lalu ia mencoba untuk melupakan itu semua dengan sekuat hati dan diri yang ia bisa, dan akhirnya perjuangan untuk melupakannya berhasil dalam waktu yang tak singkat tiba-tiba bertemu dengan orang yang membuatmu sakit cinta, seolah-olah mengembalikan memori-memori lalu bersama orang yang telah membuatmu sakit cinta. Sama dengan Sehun saat ini, rasanya otaknya kembali pada saat-saat itu, saat dimana mereka—' ah sudahlah. Tapi Sehun tak ingin mengingat ini semua, melupakan bahkan tak mengenal Chanyeol itu lebih baik karna yang Sehun tahu dirinya kini telah jatuh pada Kim Jongin yang entah bagaimana dengan Jongin sendiri terhadapnya.

''maaf, aku tadi tidak melihat—''

''tidak apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karna tadi aku berjalan mundur'' ucap Sehun.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain, pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka tengah berada dipemikiran masing-masing sekarang. Selintas yang berada dipikiran Sehun adalah kalimat Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Bersama dengan Chanyeol, tidak! Pikirnya cepat. Tak beda jauh dari Sehun yang sedang memikirkan kalimat Baekhyun saat itu, saat dimana Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan ini.

Sehun tersadar atas lamunannya, ia mengerjab sesekali untuk membangun kesadarannya.

''maaf sekali lagi'' ucap Sehun, segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah memandang punggung kepergian Sehun.

.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, seakan seperti batu, tak bergerak sama sekali. Tak percaya akan bertemu Sehun, tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya tercengang. Namun, ucapan Baekhyun waktu itu terngiang dalam pikirannya. ''arghh sial!' umpatnya, sembari melangkah kedalam kedai.

.

.

Eomma Sehun tengah menunggu anaknya yang belum pulang sedari tadi karna membelikan jus untuknya. Ia merasakan tenggorokkannya kering, ia membutuhkan segelas minum namun ketika ia melihat ke meja, tak didapati gelas sama sekali, mungkin Sehun lupa menaruhnya. Sang eomma mendudukkan dirinya sesekali meringis sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan titah goyah karna rasa sakit yang hinggap dikepalanya, belum lagi ia yang sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Membuka pintunya perlahan, namun saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ia terjatuh dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Dijlan, Sehun selalu memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun. Belum lagi, barusan ia bertemu Chanyeol membuatnya semakin memikirkan hal itu, namun dipemikiran kecil yang lainnya. Ia menyukai Jongin, ia tak akan kembali pada sosok Chanyeol itu.

Entah kenapa saat ia memikiran itu terlintas pikirannya menuju pada sosok eommanya. Merasakan ada perasaan yang tak enak, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya karna sedari tadi, pikirannya hanya menuju kepada sosok eommanya.

.

.

Sehun tengah berada didalam rumahnya, ia baru saja sampai. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga yang ia lompati setiap dua anak tangga pada setiap langkahnya. Sehun terdiam, dengan perasaan terkejut mendapati eommanya yang berbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu kamar. Sehun berlari menghampiri eommanya, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi eommanya agar tersadar namun itu tak berhasil. Sehun merasa panik, namun disisi lain ia harus bersikap tenang. Menggendong eommanya perlahan menuju mobil, Sehun akan membawa eommanya ke rumah sakit saat ini juga.

.

.

Terlihat didalam mobil, wajah Sehun yang sangat khawatir sesekali ia memandangi eommanya yang berada disampingnya. Namun Sehun harus tetap tenang dan tetap fokus menyetir. Tak lama, terlihat gedung besar yang diketahui itu adalah rumah sakit. Sehun melaju dengan menambah kecepatannya.

Sehun keluar mobil, kemudian kembali menggendong eommanya sambil berlari kecil menuju ke dalam rumah sakit, ia memanggil suster yang tak jauh darinya, tak lama tirah dorong menghampirinya ia meletakkan eommanya yang tak berdaya ditirah tersebut.

.

Sehun menunggu diluar, karna ia tak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruang ICU yang tengah menangani keadaan eommanya. Sehun terduduk mengacak rambutnya, meratapi bahwa ini kesalahannya, seharusnya ia lebih tegas bertindak lebih lanjut membawa eommanya kerumah sakit dari beberapa hari lalu, namun saat itu ia selalu mendapati penolakkan pada eommanya.

Kini menurutnya keadaan eommanya semakin tak baik, ini salahnya, pikirnya.

Tak lama pintu ruang ICU terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter perempuan bersama seorang suster disampingnya, Sehun segera berdiri meminta penjelasan pada dokter apa yang terjadi pada eommanya. Sang dokter membuka mulutnya untuk memberi penjelasan pada Sehun.

''kenapa kau baru membawanya? Apa kau tak tahu, sakitnya memburuk. Ia harus di opname karna keadaannya sangat tidak meyakinkan'' ucap dokter itu, Sehun segera masuk kedalam ruang ICU tersebut untuk melihat keadaan eommanya lebih lanjut.

Sehun menatap eommanya, tak berdaya. Sehun menghampirinya ditirah baring, menggenggam tangannya kuat, sebutir air mata jatuh dipipinya, sebutir air mata itu kini bahkan telah menjadi banyak. Sehun menyesali tindakkannya yang tak segera membawa eommanya ke rumah sakit pada waktu itu.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari eommanya berada dirumah sakit, namun ia sudah merasa lebih tenang karna eommanya telah tersadar beberapa hari yang lalu.

''eomma, kau waktu itu terus menolak untuk kubawa kerumah sakit. Lihatlah sekarang dirimu terbaring disini, kau membuatku khawatir'' ucap Sehun. Eommanya hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar ucapan anaknya. ''mian Sehun, sekarang apakah kau bisa membawa eomma pergi keluar? Setidaknya ke taman, eomma merasa sangat bosan disini'' ucapnya sedikit lirih. Sehun mengangguk, segera ia membantu eommanya berdiri dan mendudukkannya dikursi roda yang memang telah tersedia diruangan itu.

.

.

Sehun berjalan-jalan membawa eommanya ke taman, dilihat eommanya tengah tersenyum merekah. Sehun menghentikan pergerakan mendorongnya, berhenti didepan bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar indah disore ini. dengan lutut sebelah kiri yang menjadi penyangganya dan tangan yang bertumpu pada pegangan kursi roda, ia menatapi eommanya.

''kau tahu? Eomma senang yang seperti ini, menghirup udara sore yang membuat eomma tenang'' ucapnya sembari memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sore.

Sehun mengangguk sebelum berkata ''kalau eomma ingin ini selalu, aku bisa membawa eomma setiap sore ke taman. Aku senang jika eomma terlihat senang seperti ini'' ucapnya. ''itu memang yang eomma mau'' ucap sang eomma kembali.

Sehun akhirnya terduduk disamping kursi roda eommanya memandang lurus kedepannya, membiarkan eommanya menikmati ketenangannya. Sesekali Sehun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, hingga pandangannya terhenti melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya, pemuda itu..seperti Jongin. tapi apa mungkin? Pikirnya.

''sehun'' panggil eommanya. Membuat Sehun kini berpaling pandang pada eommanya.

''ne eomma?'' tanyanya. ''apa yang kau lihat?'' eomma Sehun sedari tadi mengetahui bahwa Sehun tengah memperhatikan sesuatu entah apa itu.

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum ''tidak ada'' jawabnya. ''baiklah, eomma ingin kembali ke kamar. Hari sudah senja'' ucapnya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia berdiri dan mendorong eommanya dengan kursi roda. Sebelum ia berjalan ia sempat menoleh pada tempat tadi, tempat dimana ia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Jongin, tapi tak didapati seorang pun disana. Sehun menghela napas, dan kembali mendorong kursi roda tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun masih membawa eommanya ke taman seperti sebelumnya. Dan ia lagi-lagi mendapati sosok yang mirip dengan Jongin tengah membawa seseorang juga, seorang namja yang terduduk dikursi roda. Sehun berpikir, apa itu benar Jongin? lalu siapa namja yang sedang bersamanya itu?

.

Sehun merasa ketagihan ditaman namun kali ini tidak bersama eommanya karna eommanya sedang diperiksa oleh dokter dan sedikit lama mungkin. Sehun juga ketaman untuk melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Jongin, dan kali ini ia ingin menghampiri langsung sosok itu.

Pemikiran yang tepat, tak salah jika ia kesini. Sehun berpikir pasti orang itu datang kesini tiap sore ketaman yang tak lupa juga ia membawa sosok namja yang berada dikursi roda. Sungguh, ini sangat membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun memilih tindakkan untuk medekat dengan dua orang namja itu. Semakin dekat ia melihat, semakin jelas bahwa itu adalah benar Jongin yang ia rindukan beberapa minggu terakhir ini. tapi.. siapa pemuda yang berada dikursi roda itu? Tanyanya penasaran, mungkin ia bisa menanyakan pada Jongin nanti.

Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin, Jongin menoleh padanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun menampakkan tatapan kerinduan, sedangkan Jongin menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

''ehem'' namja yang berada dikursi roda tadi berdeham, Sehun dan Jongin segera memalingkan pandangan mereka masing-masing ke arah lain. Sehun segera kembali menoleh pada Jongin, dan mencoba untuk berbasa basi sedikit.

''Hai Jongin apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu'' ucapnya seraya membuka percakapan

''kau benar, sudah lama sekali ya. Aku baik, kau sendiri?'' tanya Jongin kembali, Sehun tersenyum sebelum menjawab bahwa ia juga baik-baik saja.

''kau ke—''

''ehem'' belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Jongin, karna pemuda yang dikursi beroda itu berdeham dan membuat Sehun memalingkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Mungkin ia merasa didiami disini? entahlah.

''ahh, Jongin siapa ini? dia lucu sekali, apa dia adikmu? Atau kekasihmu eoh?'' tanya Sehun penasaran, dengan sedikit penekanan saat ia mengucapan kata kekasih.

Pemuda itu menunduk saat Sehun bertanya seperti itu, Jongin menoleh pada Sehun.

''dia Kyungsoo, orang spesial yang pernah kubilang padamu waktu itu. Apa kau ingat aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya? Dan kurasa sekarang tepat untuk memperkenalkan kalian berdua agar lebih akrab.'' Ujar Jongin

Sehun mengangguk, dan kecewa..jadi, ini kah orang spesialnya? Itu berati, apa ini kekasihnya? Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini dulu, ia tetap harus fokus terhadap topik pembicaraan saat ini. karna ia tak mau dirinya terlihat memasang wajah kecewa. Sehun kembali tersenyum seakana-akan ia dengan ikhlas menerima ini semua, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

''hai Kyungsoo, aku Sehun teman Jongin'' ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan menatap Sehun, lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Sehun yang telah terulur itu.

''Jongin, Kyungsoo mu ini sangat manis. Bolehkah aku mengajaknya bermain? Kurasa, ia bosan jika terus bersamamu'' tanyanya terkekeh ringan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk, begitupun Jongin memperbolehkannya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo bermain. Dan Kyungsoo rasa, Sehun adalah orang yang baik.

Sehun segera mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo perlahan, meninggalkan Jongin disana yang kini telah hilang mungkin ia sedang kedalam, pikirnya.

Sehun berhenti ketempat dimana biasanya ia dan eommanya berada saat ditaman. Kyungsoo tersenyum, jelas saja, siapa yang tak tersenyum jika sedang memandangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu? Sungguh indah bukan?

''kau tahu Kyungsoo? Waktu itu, Jongin selalu menyebut orang spesial padaku. Tapi saat itu dia tak memberitahuku sosok seperti apa orang spesialnya bahkan namanya pun dia tak memberi tahu, itu sedikit membuatku penasaran'' Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo sebentar yang ternyata sedang mendengarkannya dengan serius. ''lama sekali Jongin memberitahu siapa orang itu, dan itu membuatku jengkel. Tapi ternyata aku senang karna aku sekarang mengetahui siapa orang spesialnya, namja dengan mata bulat yang indah, dan sangat manis bernama Kyungsoo ini yang menjadi orang spesial Jongin'' ucap Sehun ''apa kau ini kekasihnya?'' tanya Sehun, mendapati Kyungsoo yang terlihat agak sedikit merah pada pipinya, walau ia tahu dirinya itu namja. Tapi tak salahkan kalau seorang namja terkadang merona karna tersipu malu?

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada Sehun.

''ani, t-tapi aku selalu mengharapkan itu terjadi'' ucap Kyungsoo malu. Sehun tersenyum menanggapi itu semua, kini posisi Sehun tengah duduk berada disamping kursi roda Kyungsoo.

''aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan lebih padamu, sama sepertimu. Dia sangat baik, dan kau tahu itu. Saat itu dia begitu panik mendapat sebuah telpon, awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang menelponnya lalu dia pergi begitu saja hingga kami tidak bertemu berhari-hari dan baru bertemu sekarang. Ia sangat perhatian denganmu, kepanikkannya saat itu sangat sangat peduli denganmu. Raut wajahnya saat itu seakan-akan takut kehilanganmu Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau jangan menyia-nyiakan Jongin yang telah menganggapmu sebagai orang spesialnya'' ucap Sehun tersenyum.

''dan kenapa kau bisa disini Kyungsoo? Kau sakit apa?'' tanyanya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo murung seketika.

''aku pengidap penyakit kanker leukemia Sehun, dan sudah stadium akhir. Aku bersyukur karna aku mengidap penyakit kronis, bukan akut. Itu membuatku bisa bertahan agak lama, aku sengaja kembali ke korea yang kuharap aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku disini dengan bahagia'' Sehun tercengang mendengar ini semua, leukemia? Bukankah itu penyakit yang sangat berbahaya?

''sedari dulu, aku ingin Jongin menjadi milikku, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun aku sadar akan hal itu, aku tak bisa karna penyakitku ini'' ucap Kyungsoo lirih, sebulir air bening telah mengalir pada pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum, menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo ''jika ia mencintaimu, percayalah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Ia akan menjadi milikmu begitupun sebaliknya''

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya, mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini, dan membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada Jongin.

.

.

Sehun terduduk diluar, didepan ruang kamar inap ibunya, ia merengkuh lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya itu. Ia menangis, menangis karna Jongin. belum lagi tentang Kyungsoo dan penyakitnya itu, membuatnya semakin benar-benar harus rela membiarkan luka datang lagi padanya. Masalah ini dirasa tak cocok dengan keadaannya, karna ibunya yang juga terbaring dirumah sakit. Ia tak tega dengan Kyungsoo, yang hanya hidup takkan lama lagi mungkin, ia harus merelakan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo dapat melewati sisa hidupnya bersama Jongin, karna dirasa Jongin pun juga ingin bahagia, bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, betapa banyak masalah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. ia terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri kesal hingga ia berhenti karna dirasa ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya mencoba mengehentikannya. Sehun mendengus kesal dan melihat siapa yang mencoba mengentikannya. Sehun menatap pemuda yang diketahui adalah Jongin, kini tengah menatapnya juga dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

''kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanyanya dengan nada cemas melihat Sehun sedikit berantakkan.

Dirasa Sehun tak akan menjawab, Jongin langsung meraih Sehun untuk mendekat padanya dan memeluknya. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin dan menangis sesegukan. Jongin tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sehun, namun ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jongin. Jongin mengusap rambut Sehun lembut sebelum bertanya. ''jika kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan mencoba membantumu. Ceritalah padaku apa masalahmu?''

''hyung'' ucap Sehun lirih, masih berada dalam dekapan Jongin. ''apa?'' tanya Jongin penasaran.

''saranghae'' ucap Sehun pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jongin. Sehun pun tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengatakan ini, rasanya ia ingin meledakkan semua amarahnya. Ingin mengungkapkan setiap kata yang ada dipikirannya. Sehun tak tahan akan ini semua. Jongin yang mendengar menganggap ini adalah sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, Jongin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia pun hanya mendekap Sehun lebih erat lagi. Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya menatap Jongin dengan mata bergelinang air.

Sehun menatap Jongin penuh arti, karna ia rasa ia kini benar-benar mencintai Jongin. Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, mengusap lembut setiap tetesan air mata Sehun yang terjatuh dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan, terasa wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Jongin mengambil tindakkan untuk terlebih dahulu mendaratkan bibirnya pada Sehun, memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis itu. Sehun membalasnya dengan kasar, karna saat ini ia merasa hatinya berantakkan. Jongin tak peduli jika Sehun membalas lumatannya kasar, ia malah meraih tengkuk Sehun guna untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Cukup lama dalam posisi ini, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya karna dirasa ia hampir telah kehabisan oksigen. Jongi menangkup pipi Sehun kembali, tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

''nado saranghae'' ucapnya membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

''aku akan selalu bersamamu Sehun''ucapnya lagi..

''selamanya''

..

.

..

.

..

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, KEJUTAN(?)

Mau tau kenapa? Karna, ga tega rasanya hiatus tanpa ninggalin moment kaihun pada fic ini, ya walau dikit? Dan Cuma bagian akhir doang-_-

Gimana? Garing ya? Alurnya juga agak kecepetan dep rasa, ini disempet-sempetin nulis loh..

Abis ini dep mau lanjut ngerjain rangkuman #gananya# udahan yaaa, review nya boleh? Kkekkekke..

THANK YOU ALL *DEEPBOW*

Sorry for typo.

Eiya mau nanya ada yang ikut sm audisi? Nanya doang sih sebenernya..dan eh iya, boleh minta saran lagu korea yang selow-selow galao gimana gitu? Lagi pengen download lagu yang begitu-gituan nih? *bodo* bukan brati dep lagi galao yaaa tapi-_- galao karna tugas beda urusan itumah.

Oke, Tenkyuuuuu all..:)


End file.
